mawvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Xx
Konferencja Odcinek rozpoczyna się sceną z konferencji w której udział biorą ubrane w eleganckie różowe suknie Katie i Sadie. Stoją z mikrofonem przed setkami zaciekawionych ludzi. ?: Katie, Sadie, czy to prawda, że wasza przyjaźń dobiegła końca? Dlaczego szukacie nowej najlepszej przyjaciółki? Katie & Sadie (śmiech): 'My zawsze będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Jednak chcemy trochę powiększyć to grono, dlatego szukamy nowej (bądź nowego) BFF! '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Życie w blasku fleszy jest naprawdę ciężkie. Minęło już kilka lat od naszego wystąpienia w Totalnej Porażce, ale media wciąż są nami zainteresowane! Mówi się, że BFF może być tylko jeden, ale my nie traktujemy siebie nawet jak przyjaciółki, my jesteśmy jak siostry! Bycie sławnym jest trudne i chcemy zobaczyć, kto będzie tu naprawdę dla nas, a kto chce się tylko na nas wybić. Dlatego otwieramy castingi na naszego BFF! Yaaaaay! ' '''?: '''Czego będziecie szukać w swoim nowym najlepszym przyjacielu? '''Katie & Sadie: '''Przede wszystkim powinna być to osoba podzielająca nasze zainteresowania, skora do zabawy, która dopasowałaby się do naszego zabieganego trybu życia. '''Otyły mężczyzna: A czy ja mogę być waszym przyjacielem?! Katie & Sadie: 'Eww... Następne pytanie poproszę! '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Co tydzień uczestnicy będą konkurować o nasze względy w najbardziej ekstremalnych wyzwaniach, co tydzień czyjeś marzenie o wygranej legnie w gruzach, kiedy będziemy musiały odesłać kogoś do domu. Bo na samym końcu zwycięzca może być tylko jeden! A jest o co grać. Wygrany otrzyma czeka na milion dolarów. Jednak nie to jest główną nagrodą. Zostanie też... naszym BFF! Yaaaay! Czy to nie brzmi ekscytująco? ' Retrospekcja z przeszłości. Katie i Sadie wylegują się na leżakach w swojej willi z basenem. W dłoniach trzymają swoje smartphony i przeglądają Instagrama. 'Katie: '''Zróbmy sobie selfie! ''Dziewczyny wyciągają ze swojego portfela pieniądze, nagle zaczynają je podzierać, robiąc sobie tym samym selfie. '''Sadie: O mój Boże, Katie, ustalimy nowe trendy mody! Jesteśmy genialne! Katie: 'O mój Boże, Sadie, to będzie hit. ''Przyjaciółki robią również nowe video na swój kanał na YouTubie. W filmiku obgadują inne celebrytki. Kiedy ten trafia do sieci, wybucha burza. Internauci krytykują zachowanie dziewczyn, oskarżają je o zazdrość i niedojrzałe zachowanie, a także obrywają wulgaryzmami w komentarzach. Filmik doczekuje się rekordowej ilości łapek w dół. Nielepiej jest ze zdjęciem z Instagrama, gdzie bezwstydnie drą pieniądze, które mogłyby oddać jakiemuś potrzebującemu. Nawet najwięksi fani odwracają się od nich. Wpisy i video zostają usunięte po napływie krytyki. '''Sadie (płacze): '''Boże, Katie, co my zrobiłyśmy? Nienawidzą nas. '''Katie (płacze): My nie chciałyśmy nic złego! Sadie i Katie przytulają się, następnie udają się z wizytą do swojego menadżera. Menadżer: 'Musicie naprawić swój wizerunek jak najszybciej. Ludzie o tym nie zapomną, ale możecie to złagodzić. Oni kochają słodkie Katie i Sadie. Dajcie im to. Może zróbcie własne show? Wiecie, róż, słodkość i te sprawy. ''Na kolejnej retrospekcji, Katie i Sadie rozmawiają z mamą z którejś z nich (trudno powiedzieć której). '''Mama: Kochane moje, nie załamujcie się. Każdy człowiek popełnia błędy. Katie: Pisali, że nas nienawidzą przez ten filmik! Sadie: '''Oj tak, dostałyśmy tyle komentarzy, że kiedyś nasze fanki tak bardzo chciały być naszymi przyjaciółkami, marzyły o tym. '''Katie: Że byłyśmy takie słodkie i niewinne... Sadie: A teraz stałyśmy się łase na pieniądze i nie obchodzimy się z uczuciami nikogo! (płacze) To wcale nieprawda! Mama: Wiecie co, może ten show będzie dobrym pomysłem. Poprawicie swój wizerunek. Będziecie szukały... swojej nowej przyjaciółki! Pokażecie swoje prawdziwe ja. Pokażecie jakimi jesteście ciepłymi osobami, które chcą szerzyć miłość na świecie. Skoro wasze fanki tak bardzo marzyły, żeby kiedyś być w waszej grupie, spotykać się z wami, teraz będą miały na to szansę! O filmikach i zdjęciach każdy zapomni zanim się obejrzycie. Koniec retrospekcji. Powrót do konferencji. ?: 'Katie, Sadie, a może odwołacie się do swojego ostatniego filmiku i zdjęć na Instagramie? '''Katie & Sadie: '''Bez komentarza. Nasze konto zostało shakowane. W programie pokażemy prawdziwe siebie! '?: Może zdradzicie coś więcej z tej produkcji? Jesteśmy ciekawi! Czy to prawda, że na casting zgłaszali się rekruci, bo straciłyście prawie wszystkich fanów po waszych wybrykach? ' Katie & Sadie:' Proszę następne pytanie! ?: '''Nie odpowiedziałyście na moje! '''Katie & Sadie: Trzeba być głupim, żeby wierzyć w coś takiego. My nie jesteśmy fałszywe, a w programie udział wezmą sami nasi fani, którym zależy tylko i wyłącznie na przyjaźni z nami. Czołówka. Piosenka: '' Studio '''Katie & Sadie: '''Spośród milionów osób wybrałyśmy finałową dwudziestkę kandydatek... i kandydatów na zostanie naszą bądź naszym BFF! Best friend forever. I wygranie pieniędzy, ale to już mniej ważne. Pora w końcu poznać pierwszą czwórkę! ''Na ekranie widnieje obraz przedstawiający blondynkę siedzącą na łóżku w ciasnym pokoju, wokół niej panuje bałagan, na biurku dostrzec można brudny talerz, na środku pomieszczenia stoją porozwalane buty. '' '''Jeanette (PZ): Jestem Jeanette Porter. Jak widać, nie jestem bogatą dziewczyną, ale wierzę, że Katie i Sadie nie są materalistkami. Chciałabym zostać ich BFF, bo... hmm... no myślę, że to są fajne kobity i będzie przy tym kupa śmiechu! Poza tym zwolnili mnie z McDonalda, więc muszę sobie znaleźć jakieś nowe zajęcie. Może Katie i Sadie nauczą mnie, jak żyć w blasku fleszy, a ja im przypomnę czasy, kiedy same były zwykłymi dziewczynami z sąsiedztwa. Myślę, że zabawa będzie przednia. No i to tyle, pewnie i tak się nie dostanę, więc nara.' Następne nagranie przedstawia czarnoskórą kobietę, która siedzi roznegliżowana w jacuzzi. Piana zakrywa jej intymne części ciała. Uśmiecha się do kamery. Portia (PZ): Nazywam się Portia Denzil i... no, powiedzmy sobie wprost, jestem zajebista. Dlaczego chciałabym zostać BFF Katie i Sadie? Nie oszukujmy się, one muszą się jeszcze wiele o życiu nauczyć! I ja im to zagwarantuję. Będę ich nauczycielką. Wiele w życiu przeżyłam, te białe dziewczyny, wiecie, one nie zdają sobie sprawy jak w tym świecie jest ciężko, showbiznes to jest istna dżungla. Nikt nie ma tak mocnego charakteru jak ja, by przez to przejść i się nie załamać. Nikt. Dlatego Katie i Sadie potrzebują kogoś silnego. Swojego stróża. Te dz**ki wychowały się na Manhattanie, ja jestem z Bronxu, więc wiem o czym mówię. Walczyłam o przetrwanie. Ten program to będzie dla mnie bułka z masłem, bo tylko ja jestem prawdziwa. Reszta ma nieszczere intencje w stosunku do Katie i Sadie! Następna uczestniczka siedzi na krześle ozdobionym kryształami w pomieszczeniu z różowymi ścianami oblepionym plakatami różnych gwiazd filmu jak Zac Efron, Leonardo DiCaprio, Orlando Bloom, Colton Haynes, czy mnóstwo zdjęć jej samej. Na półce można dostrzec pełno książek takich jak "Powiedz mi to szeptem" czy "Praktyki flirtu i podrywu". Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się różowy berecik. Kimberly (PZ): To ja! Kimberly Monet! Oczywiście każdy wie kim jestem, no ale dla przypomnienia. Wystąpiłam już w wielu reality. Jeden nawet tak jakby wygrałam, tylko że zrezygnowałam, bo takie zwycięstwo by mnie nie cieszyło, za słabi konkurenci byli. No ale można powiedzieć że wygrałam, bo gdybym nie zrezygnowała to bym wygrała. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to zadzwonił do mnie mój menadżer mówiąc, że ten program to idealna szansa, by o sobie przypomnieć, więc czemu nie? Napisałam ostatnio własny bestseller. "Kimberly Monet: A Gold Digger's Guide". Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wypromować ją w programie czy coś, bo wiecie do ilu wydawnictw ja musiałam się nalatać? Jestem kobietą sukcesu i zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. Kropka. Albo nawet wykrzyknik! Katie & Sadie: And last but not least... Kolejna kandydatka na BFF Katie & Sadie siedzi w salonie. Na jej ubraniach przeważa kolor czarny, a w brwi ma kolczyka. Macha do kamery. Maddie (PZ): Nie wierzę, że to robię, ugh... No cześć? Jestem Maddie. Maddie McCartney. Jeśli mam być szczera, niewiele interesuje mnie imprezowy styl życia Katie i Sadie. To po prostu nie jestem ja. Sława nie kręci mnie ani trochę. No ale przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, co nie? Dobra, powód mojego udziału oczywiście jakiś jest, każdy jakiś ma, a ja nie zamierzam być fałszywa. Muszę jakoś opłacić swój kredyt studencki. Skoro mogę wygrać tyle kasy praktycznie nic nie robiąc poza udawaniem przyjaciółki dwóch idiotek to czemu nie? Każdy z was zrobiłby na moim miejscu to samo. Katie: '''Ałć... Maddie, to bolało! '''Sadie: '''Cóż, przynajmniej nie udaje, że nie jest hungry tiger. '''Katie: W tych uczestniczkach zapewne znajduje się więcej hungry tigers, tylko czy będziemy w stanie je wytropić? Pora przywitać pierwsze cztery panie! Brawa dla nich! Do studia wchodzą kolejno Jeanette, Portia, Kimberly i Maddie. Kimberly i Maddie od razu wydają się niezadowolone na swój widok. Sadie: Coś się dzieje? Macie jakieś nietęgie miny. Maddie: 'Wszystko gra, po prostu nie spodziewałam się tutaj Kimberly. Znam ją. Grałyśmy razem w jednym reality i, delikatnie mówiąc, nie pałałyśmy do siebie sympatią. ''Kimberly zrobiła minę w stylu "ale ona jest pojebana, co ona gada w ogóle? Nie znam jej". 'Katie: '''Jednak w tym programie nie jesteś dla niej, tylko dla nas, prawda? '''Sadie: '''Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to my jesteśmy główną nagrodą! '''Maddie: '''Jaasne... '''Katie: '''No, szkoda tracić czas! Jesteście pierwszą czwórką. Dom już na was czeka. Zapraszamy do środka! ''Dziewczyny wchodzą do domu, jedne bardziej, drugie mniej podekscytowane. Dom Drzwi porywczo otwiera Portia, która jako pierwsza wbiega do domu. Dziewczyny witają się ze sobą. '''Portia: Jestem Portia, pochodzę z Bronxu i jestem z tego dumna! Maddie: 'Maddie. ''Maddie podaje rękę Kimberly, ale ta udaje, że jej nie widzi. Maddie ma zmieszaną minę. 'Jeanette: '''Jeanette, przyjechałam tu z Kanady. Konkretniej Dildo, Nowa Fundlandia i Labrador. ''Jeanette podaje rękę Portii, ta uśmiecha się, jednak trudno jej zachować pokerową twarz, bo widać, że maluje się na niej wielkie "WTF?". 'Portia (PZ): Co to jest ku*wa Dildo? Buahhahaha! O ja pi**dolę. W sensie że takie do pusi albo innej dziury?Ona sobie jaja robi czy tak na serio? Popłakałam się ze śmiechu, ja pierdykam. Pewnie to jakaś kolejna dziewczyna z południa, lepiej być nie mogło. Wiecie, chciałam być miła, ale nie wytrzymałam i zaśmiałam się jej prosto w twarz. ' Portia śmieje się na głos i nie może tego opanować. Wszystkie dziewczyny patrzą się na nią jakby oszalała. '' '''Jeanette: '''Taak, takie to zabawne. Mów sobie co chcesz o mojej miejscowości, nie rusza mnie to! Już dużo się nasłyszałam żartów w moim życiu, że nie robi to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. ''Z twarzy Portii nagle schodzi uśmiech i zamienia się w przerażenie. 'Portia: '''Zesikałam się! Zesikałam się! ''Kimberly patrzy na koleżankę z zdegustowaną miną. '''Kimberly: Co zrobiłaś? Portia biegnie do toalety, a na podłodze widnieje duża żółta plama. Portia (PZ): Ja już tak mam, że w sytuacjach podbramkowych nie umiem panować nad swoim pęcherzem i tak na przykład gdy coś bardzo mnie rozśmieszy, potrafię nawet zesikać się ze śmiechu. Inni mogą uważać to za śmieszne, ale ja nad tym nie panuję! A one nie zrobiły zupełnie nic tylko stały i się gapiły! Je*ane białaski. Katie i Sadie, czy na pewno chcecie taką przyjaciółkę, która jest tak pasywna? Niech się j*bią, bo i tak ja to wygram i oleję je ciepłym moczem! Nie jestem tu dla nich, więc wyj*bane. Kimberly: 'Eww, zaraz się zerzygam! Ona jest nienormalna! '''Jeanette: '''Co... to... było? ''Jeanette zaczyna się śmiać. '''Jeanette: '''Ale idiotka. '''Maddie: Nie wiem, może jest chora? Normalni ludzie umią zapanować nad swoimi potrzebami fizjologicznymi. Kimberly: To było okropne! Niech to teraz posprząta, fuuj! Jeanette: Dobra, może ja pójdę zobaczyć czy ona się nie utopiła w tym kiblu czy coś, bo długo jej nie ma. Jeanette idzie w kierunku toalety. Jeanette (PZ): Nie że jestem miła czy coś, bo nie jestem, ale stwierdziłam, że w sumie pójdę zobaczyć czy ta Portia nic sobie nie zrobiła, bo wybiegła z salonu jak opętana. Widać, że zrobiło jej się wstyd, ale... sorry, karma jest suką. Śmiałaś się z mojej miejscowości, dostałaś za swoje! Nie szkoda mi jej. ''' '''Maddie: Dobra Kimberly, jesteśmy same. Ja nie chcę żyć przeszłością. Może udajmy, że się po prostu nie znamy i zacznijmy wszystko od nowa? Kimberly: Co? O czym ty gadasz w ogóle? Ja cię nie znam! Maddie: '''Ok, super? Widzę, że łapiesz. '''Kimberly: '''Kim ty jesteś? Kolejna natrętna fanka? Odejdź ode mnie! '''Kimberly (PZ): Jestem już starsza i mądrzejsza, dojrzalsza, od moich sezonów minęło kilka lat, zmieniłam się. Nie chcę już wszczynać dram. Dlatego zaczęłam uprawiać jogę i czytać horoskopy. Dowiedziałam się, że nie można dusić w sobie negatywnych emocji i jeśli coś mi się nie podoba, ogarnia mną złość, nienawiść mogę po prostu wymazać to z pamięci. Dlatego od dzisiaj nie znam Maddie i nie wiem kto to jest! Nie wiem nawet jak się nazywa. Będę mówiła do niej dziwna dziewczyna z kolczykiem. Albo wiem! Betty Sue! Krowa mojego dziadka tak się nazywała. Jeanette wraca razem z przebraną już Portią, która niechcący nadeptuje na swoje siki. '' '''Portia: '''Fuuuuuj! Kto to sprzątnie? '''Kimberly: '''Ty? Bo ty to zrobiłaś idiotko? '''Portia: '''Może jestem czarna, ale żyjemy w XX wieku. Dlaczego akurat ja mam to sprzątnąć? Niech ekipa sprzątająca się tym zajmie, za co im płacą? '''Jeanette:' Swoją drogą, Kimberly, Maddie, o czym tak rozmawiałyście? To prawda, że znacie się już z innego programu? Kimberly: '''Co? Nie znam jej! Pierwszy raz na oczy widzę tą Betty Sue. '''Maddie: Co? Jaką Betty Sue? Kimberly: '''No ciebie! Boshe... '''Maddie (PZ) : Ja wyciągnęłam do Kimberly rękę, nie chce mi się bawić w żadne dramy, już jestem na to za stara, ale widzę, że ona ani trochę się nie zmieniła. Wciąż zachowuje się jak mała księżniczka uwięziona w ciele kobiety. Szkoda zajmować sobie głowę takimi ludźmi. I wymyśliła, że nazywam się Betty Sue. Czemu? Nie wiem, jej geniusz jest za wielki na moją skromną osobę! Studio Katie: '''Wooow, dopiero weszły, a już dramaaa! '''Sadie: '''Katie, przestań się cieszyć! Przecież my nie lubimy dramy! '''Katie : '''Ale to napędza oglądalność. '''Sadie : Racja... Mogłyśmy nie wyrzucać z castingów tej laski, co myślała, że jest wiedźmą i mieszka w bagnach. Katie: '''No dobra kochani, pora poznać kolejną czwórkę uczestników! Jesteście gotowi? ''Na ekranie pokazuje się audycja kobiety o ognistych czerwonych włosach. Brzmi znajomo. Kolejna weteranka? Siedzi w jakimś klubie. Niestety, słabo ją słychać przez dość ciężki hałas. '' '''Nina (PZ): Kur*a... wiedziałam, że klub to nienajlepsze miejsce na nagrywanie audycji do programów. No ale chciałam pokazać Katie i Sadie, że kocham imprezowanie tak bardzo jak one! Jestem tak naprawdę już celebrytką. Nina Cannabis z tej strony. Zagrałam w kilku tam programach i napisano o mnie w gazetach. Były to okropne rzeczy. Szmata, suka, puszcza się, dziwka, nie ma szacunku do siebie. Pragnę zmienić swój wizerunek, pokazać, że tak, jestem imprezowiczką, ale jestem również człowiekiem i lojalną przyjaciółką, taką, której Katie i Sadie właśnie potrzebują! Nie zależy mi na skandalach, chcę pokazać drugą stronę siebie, tą wrażliwszą. Katie: Aww, to takie słodkie! Sadie: 'Totalnie! Szkoda mi tej Niny. Przejdźmy do następnej uczestniczki. ''Na ekranie pojawia się dziewczyna o różowych włosach, która tańczy w ogrodzie breakdance'a, a w tle z radia gra muzyka klasyczna. Następnie urywa kwiatki z jakiegoś krzewu i je wącha. Po upewnieniu sie, że dobrze pachną, zjada je. '''Pinkie (PZ): Jestem takaaa podekscytowana! Heeeeeeej! Katie, Sadie, jestem waszą największą fanką. Zapamiętajcie to sobie. Największą. Muszę się dostać. Kocham, kocham, kocham wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki! Musicie być moimi BFF, błagam was! Kocham, kocham, kocham was! I kocham życie. Będziemy imprezować, urządzać piżama party, gadać o chłopcach i ogólnie dobrze się bawić, nie mogę się doczekać! Widziałyście mój taniec? Jak mnie wybierzecie to nauczę was breakdance'a. A ta muzyka to bodajże Piotr Czajkowski. Fajny typ ogólnie. Kocham Jezioro łabędzie. Katie: Aww, to takie słodkie! Sadie, chciałabyś zatańczyć breakdance'a? Sadie: '''Hihihi, no pewnie! Ona jest przesłodka! '''Katie: '''Ale wiesz, czego nam brakuje? '''Sadie: No tak, chłopców! Czy prawdziwa przyjaźń między mężczyzną a kobietą istnieje? Same nie wiemy, trzeba będzie nas przekonać! Ale oczywiście nikogo nie dyskryminujemy. Katie: I ta audycja to nie jedna osoba, a dwie! Będą grać osobno, ale video podesłali nam razem. Chłopak i dziewczyna siedzą w restauracji pijąc jakiegoś shake'a i jedząc kolorowe lody. Dziewczyna od razu robi zdjęcie posiłkowi i wrzuca na Instagrama. CJ & Jackie (PZ): Cześć! Jackie: Jestem Jackie Myers. Gwiazda Instagrama, Facebooka, Twittera, Snapchata. I jesteście moimi największymi idolkami! Mówię całkowicie poważnie. Mimo że mam dużo znajomych na social mediach to czuję, że to nie są prawdziwi przyjaciele. Na pewno wy jak nikt inny wiecie o co mi chodzi, dlatego tym bardziej powinnam zostać waszą BFF. Rozumiem wasze problemy! Mam dość bycia obgadywaną na każdym kroku przez moich tak zwanych "znajomych", chcę przyjaciółki, która naprawdę będzie tu dla mnie, która będzie dla mnie wsparciem i vice versa. I myślę, że my możemy to sobie zapewnić. Całuski! Jackie już chce wyłączyć nagranie, ale wtrąca się CJ. CJ: Jeszcze ja! Jackie: Co? Ty też się zgłaszasz? Przecież ty nawet ich nie obserwujesz na Instagramie! CJ: Nieprawda! Uwielbiam Katie i Sadie. Wybierzcie mnie, a nie pożałujecie. Powinienem zostać waszym BFF, bo jestem prawdziwy i lojalny. Nigdy was nie zawiodę. ''' '''Jackie: To tyle? CJ: No a co więcej mam powiedzieć? Jackie: Nawet nie licz, że cię wybiorą, tysiące osób się zgłasza, a ty wypowiedziałeś tylko dwa zdania... CJ, ludzie marzą, żeby zostać ich przyjaciółmi! Nie odbieraj im tego, bo wcale nie jesteś ich fanem. CJ: Ale może chcę je poznać? Katie: '''Wow, to było mocne. '''Sadie: '''Ale fajnie będzie mieć kogoś kto się zna w programie. Poza tym CJ jest strasznie przystojny... '''Katie: '''O tak, strasznie przystojny... Ekhmm... To znaczy, to nie ma znaczenia, bo szukamy BFF, a nie chłopaka! '''Sadie: '''No właśnie! Ale czuję w nim dobrą energię. Myślę, że to może być dobre, że nie jest naszym fanem. Widać, że on chce po prostu nas poznać. Tak naprawdę nikt z nich nas nie zna. '''Katie: Prawda. No i widać, że jest szczery. Wolę go niż fałszywych przyjaciół, którzy okazują się być hungry tigers. Sadie: 'Dokładnie. Okej, pora na kolejną czwórkę, powitajcie: Ninę, Pinkie, Jackie oraz CJ'a!!! ''Z ciemności wyłaniają się ich sylwetki, a następnie kolejno wychodzą: Nina, Pinkie, Jackie, CJ. '''Sadie: '''Widzę, że jesteście bardzo podekscytowani. Pinkie, Jackie, szczególnie wy! Nie możecie ustać w miejscu. '''Jackie: '''O mój Boże, latami marzyłam o tym momencie! Nigdy, przenigdy nie sądziłam, że to kiedyś się wydarzy. Czuję jakby Bóg mnie nagrodził. Nie wiem jeszcze za co, ale to wspaniałe uczucie. Jestem waszą największą fanką. Mogę zrobić fotkę na Insta? '''Katie: Pewnie! Ale to nie teraz, bo nie ma czasu... Pinkie: Ja po prostu lubię towarzystwo ludzi i cieszę się, kiedy ich widzę. No i oczywiście was też uwielbiam! Katie: 'Dobra panie... i pan, możecie wchodzić do środka! ''Cała czwórka podekscytowana idzie do drzwi. '' Dom ''Nowi mieszkańcy otwierają drzwi. Portia, Jeanette, Maddie i Kimberly szybko wybiegają z pomieszczeń w których się znajdowały, żeby ich przywitać. '''Kimberly: '''Kimberly, hej. '''Jackie: Żartujesz? Wiem kim jesteś! Jackie (PZ): Ucieszyłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam znajome twarze. Maddie, Kimberly i Nina to weteranki. One już wystąpiły kiedyś w telewizji. Uwielbiam je i pomyślałam sobie "wow, nie mogę w to uwierzyć", ale druga reakcja nie była już tak pozytywna. "Zaraz, przecież one już grały, dajcie szanse komuś innemu". Boję się, że będą faworyzowane albo założą sojusz. Musimy się ich pozbyć, bo one już miały swoją szansę! Kimberly: '''Hah, każdy to wie! Mam kopie swojej nowej książki, którą napisałam SAMA. To książka napisana przeze MNIE. I przeze mnie wyłącznie. Jest już bestsellerem. Jako że jesteś moją fanką, mogę ci dać jedną kopię. '''Jackie: '''Omg, serio to zrobisz? Byłoby cudownie! ''Kimberly podarowuje Jackie kopie swojej książki. Wszystkiemu chłodnie przygląda się Maddie. '' '''Maddie (PZ): Okej, widzę Ninę i pomyślałam sobie "zajebiście". Kiedy myślę, że jestem w dupie to wpadam w nią jeszcze głębiej. Wszystkie jesteśmy weterankami i widzę, jak inne uczestniczki na nas patrzyły. Mogę się założyć, że one nas tutaj nie chcą. A Kimberly zdaje się w ogóle to nie obchodzić. Ona chyba jest tutaj tylko do promocji swojej książki. Mogła ustąpić miejsca komuś, kto naprawdę potrzebuje tych pieniędzy... Pinkie: 'Wdepłam w coś mokrego... ''"Coś mokrego" to mocz Portii. Pinkie zaczyna skakać po kałuży sików koleżanki. 'Pinkie: '''Yay, kałuża! Uwielbiałam się tak bawić, gdy byłam mała. W sumie to nadal uwielbiam! ''Portia, Jeanette, Maddie i Kimberly zniesmaczone i zakłopotane wymieniają się spojrzeniami. '''Jeanette: '''Who's gonna tell her? '''Jeanette (PZ): Ta Pinkie to jakaś wariatka! Pluska się w kałuży sików Portii. Fuj. Ona myślała, że co to jest? Przecież woda nie jest żółta. Zaraz, pewnie ją przeceniam. Pewnie w ogóle nie myślała. Żenada. Portia też święta nie jest. W ogóle po sobie nie sprząta. Nie będę mieszkać z takim niechlujem. My jesteśmy dorośli czy dzieci? Zbliżenie na Jeanette, która niechcący rozlewa jogurt na blat kuchenny i tego nie sprząta tylko idzie sobie dalej. CJ i Jackie idą do sypialni pod pretekstem zaklepania sobie łóżka. Oczywiście chcą pogadać. Nikt nie wie, że się znają. Jackie: '''Musimy być strategiczni. Nie możemy nikomu zdradzić, że się znamy! Wtedy będziemy wrogami publicznymi numer 1. '''CJ: '''Ale po co? Możemy trzymać z tymi weterankami. Nie musimy się ukrywać. '''Jackie: '''Nie, nie, nie! To nie byłby dobry ruch. CJ, musimy udawać, że widzimy się pierwszy raz na oczy. Zaufaj mi. Zawiodłam cię kiedyś? '''CJ: No okej, niech ci będzie, chociaż nie uważam, żeby było to konieczne. Ale jak chcesz... CJ (PZ): Nie ukrywam, że trochę zabolało mnie, co Jackie powiedziała. Przecież my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ona się mnie wstydzi? Nie chce się do mnie przyznać. No cóż, może i rzeczywiście będzie to najlepsze dla naszej gry, ale kogo obchodzą inni, skoro jesteśmy tu dla Katie i Sadie? Kogo obchodzi, że będziemy nienawidzeni? Zależy mi tylko na jednym... Ekhm, oczywiście jest to Katie i Sadie, nikt inny! ''' Studio '''Katie: '''No i są pierwsze intrygi, sojusze, sekrety! '''Sadie: Ale za mało o nas! A to przecież my jesteśmy główną nagrodą... Katie: Może zaraz to się zmieni. Następna czwórka, a w tym jedna z naszych oddanych fanek! Audycja pokazuje dziewczynę w różowym kombinezonie, o ekstrawaganckiej fryzurze, która odwiedza studio mody. '' '''Emilie (PZ): Hej. Jestem Emilie Larsen. Moda! Moja największa pasja. Jestem influencerką. Wrzucam swoje stylizację na Instagrama i z tego żyję. Największymi ikonami mody są moim zdaniem... Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, no i... wy! To właśnie wy jesteście moją inspiracją i dlatego tak bardzo pragnę was poznać. Jesteśmy bardzo podobne do siebie, więc byłabym idealną BFF. Kocham kolor różowy, kocham ekstrawagancję, kocham sztukę! No i was, oczywiście. Ja potrzebuję was, wy potrzebujecie mnie. Będę oddaną przyjaciółką, nie chcę się wybić na waszej sławie, nie obchodzi mnie to.' Katie: 'Aww, ta fanka naprawdę brzmi, jakby płynęło to od serca! '''Sadie: '''Tak, niesamowita jest! Przesłodka istotka. Tylko pytanie czy będziemy w stanie być BFF z naszą fanką? '''Katie: '''To się okaże w programie. Pora na kolejną uczestniczkę! ''Pokój ze ścianami pomalowanymi na czarno. W tle wybrzmiewa "Breaking the Law" Judas Priest. Blondynka siedzi na czarno-czerwonego fotelu i uśmiecha się słodko do kamery. 'Evelynn (PZ): Witam, z tej strony Evelynn Enriquez. Jak pewnie widzicie, nie jestem fanką tego słodkiego, cukierkowego trybu życia i w ogóle nie lubię koloru różowego w tak dużym natężeniu. Jestem fanką rocka, metalu, wiem, że wy nie jesteście takie. Dlaczego o tym mówię? Bo chcę być szczera. Nie mam zamiaru udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Weźmiecie mnie taką albo nie, wasz wybór. Ja z kolei uważam, że podobieństwa się przyciągają i po prostu jestem ciekawa, jak rozwinęłaby się nasza relacja. Jestem otwarta na nowe znajomości i, kto wie, może właśnie to ja zostanę waszą BFF? ' Następny jest rudy chłopak, ubrany w sportowe ubrania. Jest w siłowni i podnosi ciężary puszczając oczko do kamery. '''Simon (PZ): No siema moje BFF, mówi Simon McGowan, przyszła gwiazda, hahaha! Przyjaźń damsko-męska istnieje i ja wam to udowodnię. Widzicie, jaki mam tors? Chciałybyście go podotykać? Jestem do waszej dyspozycji. Macie jakiś problem, chcecie się wyżalić komuś na ramieniu? Dzwonicie do mnie. Simple as that. Nie popełnijcie tego błędu, bo wszyscy inni będą kręcić, kłamać, lecieć na kasę, a ja jako facet mam trzeźwy umysł i będę mógł to wyczuć. Myślę logicznie i wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamię. Będę waszym assassinem. A teraz wybaczcie, bo na myśl o was tylko mi stanął! Katie: '''Fuuuj, Sadie, ty go wybrałaś? Jestem zniesmaczona! '''Sadie: Ja też, to nie było cute, to nie było sweet, to było DIS-GUS-TING. Nie wybrałam go. Katie: '''No to co? Wyrzucamy go z obsady? Zadzwonimy do niego i powiemy, że zaszła pomyłka. '''Sadie: '''Jestem za. No i first boot tak wcześnie! To może nabić oglądalność. '''Katie: '''Zróbmy to. Dzwoni do nich telefon. Po odebraniu nie wyglądają na zadowolone. '''Katie: '''Musimy go zostawić. Inaczej zamkną nasze show... '''Sadie: No trudno. Może zetrze złe pierwsze wrażenie, i tak mamy strasznie mało facetów! Pora na kolejną uczestniczkę. Ubrana na fioletowo dziewczyna stoi na schodach w centrum handlowym i macha do kamery. Jednak jakaś starsza pani bije ją torebką i mówi, żeby zeszła, bo zakłóca ruch, więc dziewczyna schodzi. Kate (PZ): Hej, nazywam się Kate Lockhart. Uuuuwielbiam zakupy! Widzicie te torby? To wszystko dzisiaj kupiłam. Powoli mi się kasa skończy. Zaraz zbankrutuję. Może pomożecie mi? Hahhahaha. Nie no taki żarcik. Potrzebuję przyjaciółki na zakupy albo przyjaciela, ktokolwiek! Bo pokłóciłam się z moim ostatnim przyjacielem od zakupów i teraz nie ma kto mi doradzać czy kupić bluzkę fioletową czy czerwoną albo jaki rozmiar butów wziąć. A wy jesteście sensacją mody! Niewystarczający powód, bym się dostała? No to jeszcze jedno! Jestem siostrą Gilderoya z Harrego Pottera. Przekonałam was? Katie: 'Słodka jest, ale ten tekst o Harrym Potterze? Dziewczynooo... Nie zajdziesz daleko kłamiąc. '''Sadie: '''To jakaś mitomanka! Jestem oburzona! '''Katie: '''Yyy, nie żeby coś, ale to ty nalegałaś, żebyśmy wzięli ją do finałowej dwudziestki. '''Sadie: '''No bo jest ładna i słodka. Ale ja kocham Harrego Pottera i nie lubię jak ktoś tak kłamie. I co? Może ja mam powiedzieć, że jestem siostrą Harrego, bo go uwielbiam? Też tak zrobię. Żenada! '''Katie: '''No dobra, ochłoń, bo oni zaraz tu będą. Pora przywitać kolejną czwórkę! ''Do studia wchodza kolejno Emilie, Evelynn, Simon i Kate. '''Katie: Witajcie! Zaraz wejdziecie do domu. Kate, twoja audycja nas lekko... zaskoczyła. Chcesz coś powiedzieć na ten temat? Kate: 'Chodzi o to, że aż tak dużo zakupów zrobiłam? Ja po prostu kocham zakupy! Myślałam, że wy też? '''Katie: '''Tak, nie o to chodziło, no ale nieważne. Evelynn, czuć podekscytowanie i rywalizację? '''Evelynn: '''Oczywiście. Już nie mogę się doczekać pierwszej imprezy. Z drugiej strony zawsze trzeba mieć na uwadzę, że to reality-show, że jest konkurencja, że musisz się wykazać, być tym najlepszym, więc ta strona już się u mnie uruchomiła, kiedy weszłam do studia. ''Katie i Sadie udają, że jakkolwiek je obchodzi, co powiedziała. 'Sadie: '''Możecie wejść do domu! Jupii! ''Cała czwórka wchodzi do domu. Dom Do domu witają kolejni uczestnicy - Simon, Evelynn, Kate i Emilie. Zostają miło przez innych powitani. Nawet Pinkie przerywa swoją zabawę, żeby zapoznać się z przybyłymi. 'Pinkie: '''Omg, jak dużo ludzi! Będzie imprezaaaaaaa! Taaak! Yay! ''Wzrok jednej uczestniczki od razu zwraca duża żółta plama. 'Kate: '''A co to za żółta plama? ''Cisza. 'Evelynn: '''Może ktoś rozlał sok? ''Evelynn schyla się i wącha. '''Evelynn: '''To zdecydowanie nie jest sok... '''Evelynn (PZ): Ktoś zesikał się prosto na podłogę. Ohyda! Czyżby pierwsza impreza odbyła się już bez nas? Kiedyś jak byłam w bardzo nietrzeźwym stanie i grałam w prawdę czy wyzwanie to wypiłam własne siki, ale to chyba mniej kompromitujące niż zesikanie się w TV na oczach milionów widzów. Nikogo nie oceniam, mówię jak jest... No ale tak czy inaczej mam nadzieję, że dobrze się dogadam z tymi laskami, wydają się bardzo ekscentryczne i to nie moje towarzystwo, ale co z tego? Trzeba poszerzać swoje horyzonty. Kate: Ja jestem Kate Lockhart! Portia: Lockhart? Jak ten z Harrego Pottera? Kate słodko się uśmiecha. Kate: '''Dokładnie on. To mój brat. '''Portia: Co ku*wa? Portia zaczyna się śmiać myśląc, że to żart. Kate: Ja mówię całkowicie poważnie. Nie śmiej się. Portia: No już ci wierzę! A moja siostra to Hannah Montana! Kate przewraca oczami. Kate (PZ): Ta jedna czarna dziewczyna. Portia? Czuję się atakowana przez nią. Nie uwierzyła mi, że Gilderoy to mój brat. Przynajmniej Katie i Sadie mi wierzą, a tylko to się dla mnie liczy. Opinia tych suk mnie nie obchodzi. Chcą być catty? Okej, niech będą, ale nie wiedzą z kim zadarły! Jestem teraz urażona i bardzo mi smutno. Zostałam potraktowana po chamsku po prostu i nie życzę sobie czegoś takiego. Niech ta łysa pi*da przestanie oceniać innych po pozorach! Jeanette: 'Jestem Jeanette. '''Nina: '''No właśnie, ale nie powiedziałaś nam jeszcze skąd jesteś? '''Jeanette: '''Ty też nie! '''Nina: '''Ja... często zmieniam swoje miejsce zamieszkania. Aktualnie imprezuję w Vegas, bo znalazłam pracę w tamtejszym klubie, ale nie wiem ile tam pobędę. Nie dla mnie takie monotonne życie, ja ciągle potrzebuję zmiany. '''Jeanette: '''Powiem ci, ale obiecaj, że mnie nie wyśmiejesz jak jedna idiotka tutaj. ''Patrzy złowrogo na Portię. '''Nina: '''Pewnie, że nie! '''Jeanette: Jestem z Dildo. Miejscowości w Kanadzie. Nina wybucha śmiechem. Nina: 'O matko, ten kawał to ci się udał! Potrzebowałam kogoś, by mnie rozśmieszył, dzięki ci. '''Jeanette: '''Ale ja mówię prawdę! ''Jeanette tupie nóżką ze złości. '''Nina: No jasne, jasne. Ja w walizce mam kilka dild, ale wzięłam tylko dziesięć. Więcej się nie zmieściło. Nina (PZ): Ta Jeanette to zabawna dziewczyna. Polubiłam ją. Ogólnie to gadałyśmy o dildach. Ona powiedziała, że mieszka w dildzie. W ogóle nie wiem o co jej chodziło, ale nie chciałam, żeby zrobiło jej się przykro, więc się zaśmiałam. Muszę wygooglować co to znaczy. Może ona mnie podrywała? W sumie żadna dziewczyna nigdy nie wsadzała mi dilda, ja jestem otwarta na eksperymenty. Studio Katie: No dobra, żarty żartami, ale my mamy do wprowadzenia kolejną czwórkę uczestników! Dziewczyna leży na plaży na leżaku zasłonięta parasolem. Po chwili zdejmuje z siebie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i uśmiecha się do kamery nakładając na swoje ciało olejek do opalania. Ce'Brie (PZ): Nagrywasz już? Bo bolą mnie zęby tak się uśmiechać. No dobra. Haaaaaj. Nazywam się Ce'Brie Schultz. Dlaczego zostanę BFF Katie i Sadie? To nie ja zostanę ich BFF, to one zostaną moimi BFF, to po pierwsze. Po drugie sprawdzałam w internecie i wyszło mi, że mam IQ 190, więc no sorry, ale nawet Einstein tyle nie miał. Jakbym chciała to mogłabym zostać nawet naukowcem. Po trzecie to każdy chce być moim przyjacielem, ale tylko nieliczni mogą. Mój tatuś wymyślił jakiś tam produkt na odchudzanie, więc jeśli się dostanę, Sadie będzie pierwszą osobą, której zostanie on doręczony. Daje natychmiastowy efekt, normalnie kosztuje 1000 zł! Katie: '''To nie było miłe. Nie jestem co do niej przekonana. '''Sadie: Ja ją lubię. Katie: 'Chodzi tylko o ten produkt na odchudzanie, nie? '''Sadie (obrażona): '''Co?! Nie! ''Następna uczestniczka, ciemnoskóra, otyła kobieta, stoi w kuchni przy piekarniku. Ubrana jest w fartuch i sukienkę plus size. Na dłoniach ma rękawice kuchenne. '''LaTeesha (PZ): Czeeść, jestem LaTeesha Morgen, inaczej IKONA i skinny legend. Nie no żart, ale na Insta tak mnie często nazywają i piszą, że im wig opadła czy coś takiego. To w sumie miłe, że ludzie tak o mnie myślą, czuję się zaszczycona. Chciałabym pokazać swój talent! Jest nim... gotowanie. No dobra, może nie gotuję często i wybitnie, ale skończyłam szkołę gastronomiczną, więc coś tam potrafię. No nie wiem. Co chcecie? Robię najlepsze zupki chińskie na świecie! Albo jajecznicę, ale nie będę próbować, bo ostatnio coś mam złą passę i ją spaliłam. No dobra papatki, wybierzcie mnie to przyniosę tą zupkę! Katie: Pff. To tyle? I po co był jej piekarnik skoro nic tam nie robiła? Sadie: No i po co w ogóle jej rękawice kuchenne i fartuch? Jestem oburzona! Zupka chińska? To żart? Katie: Pewnie chciała być cool i wyjść na profesjonalistkę. Sadie: Katie, przypominam ci, że to ty ją wybrałaś! Katie: '''Bo w sklepach w Kanadzie zakazano sprzedaży zupek chińskich twierdząc, że szkodzą one zdrowiu, a ja mam po prostu na jedną ochotę! Dawno nie jadłam. I przestań się czepiać. '''Sadie: '''No i ona pomyliła chyba programy. To jest BFF, nie Master Chef... Nevermind, kolejny uczestnik! ''Kolejny uczestnik siedzi na kanapie, a w dłoniach trzyma spis jakichś wierszy. Przewraca stronę i czyta jeden z nich, poprawiając sobie w tym czasie swoje okulary. '' ''Vince (PZ): Nie idź za mną, bo nie umiem prowadzić. Nie idź przede mną, bo mogę za Tobą nie nadążyć. Idź po prostu obok mnie i bądź moim przyjacielem." Ah, jakie piękne słowa! A jakie prawdziwe... Niestety nie są mojego autorstwa, ale mam nadzieję, że wzruszyły was tak, jak mnie. Przyjaciel to najlepszy skarb jaki może się w życiu przytrafić, więc honorem byłoby być waszym BFF. Wierzę w przyjaźń damsko-męską, kobieta, mężczyzna, czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Wierzę w miłość. Nie tylko erotyczną, ale miłość chociażby do przyjaciela. Katie, Sadie, mam teraz trudny okres w swoim życiu, potrzebuję was. Będę wam oddany na wieki i jeszcze dłużej. Vince Lacross.'' '''Katie: '''Awww, uwielbiam Szekspira! '''Sadie: '''To nie był Szekspir! '''Katie: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Sadie: No chyba przeczytałam Romeo i Julia od A do Z? Heloł? Katie: '''Ale to nie jego jedyna książka. '''Sadie: '''Don't you dare... '''Katie: '''Dobra, przestańmy. Następna uczestniczka poproszę! ''Blondynka o zjawiskowej urodzie siedzi przy biurku, ogarnia jakieś papiery i uśmiecha się do kamery. '' '''Nastasia (PZ): Cześć, nazywam się Nastasia Scott. Przepraszam za taki bałagan, ale jestem ostatnio tak zapracowana, że nie mam na nic czasu! Praca w biurze jest ciężka, ale na szczęście to moje ostatnie dni i potem wybieram się na wakacje do Włoszech. Katie, Sadie, wiem, że wy jesteście bizneswomen. Jesteście pracowite jak ja! Wasze linie ubrań czy kosmetyków - wiem, ile dałyście w nie wkładu. Wiele nas łączy. Nie mogłybyście przecież pokazać się na ściankach z kimś bez charyzmy. Dlatego proszę, rozpatrzcie wybranie mnie, jestem szczera i nigdy was nie zawiodę, a przynajmniej postaram się. Dla was przeniosłam wakacje na inny termin! Katie: 'Przedostatnia czwórka! ''Do studia wchodzą kolejno Ce'Brie, LaTeesha, Vince i Nastasia. Ce'Brie macha i zachowuje się, jakby była na wybiegu. '''Sadie: Ce'Brie, promieniejesz! Ce'Brie: '''Wiem. Używam takiego produktu w tubce "Frio" . Dzięki temu moja skóra i włosy nigdy nie tracą połysku. PRODUKTU! '''Katie: Muszę kiedyś spróbować... Vince, jak się pewnie domyślasz, jesteś jednym z nielicznych facetów w obsadzie. Jak się z tym czujesz? Vince: 'Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. Jestem tu dla jednego celu i jest to przyjaźń z wami! Reszta średnio mnie obchodzi. Mógłbym być nawet jedynym facetem i nie byłoby mi wstyd ani nic z tych rzeczy. Pokażę, że przyjaźń damsko-męska istnieje! ''Katie i Sadie nie wiedzą co powiedzieć, więc tylko przytakują głupio się uśmiechając. '''Katie: Możecie wchodzić do środka! Uczestnicy pędzą w kierunku drzwi, jednak LaTeesha nagle się zatrzymuje. Sadie: 'Coś się stało? ''LaTeesha zadowolona otwiera swój bagaż i zaczyna w nim grzebać. 'LaTeesha: '''Jak obiecałam tak też zrobiłam. I'm a woman of my word. Przygotowałam dla was najlepszą zupkę chińską domowej roboty! ''Jej zadowolenie nie trwa jednak długo, gdyż okazuje się, że zupka się rozlała na jej ubrania. 'LaTeesha: '''O nie! Wylała się! W dodatku na moje ciuchy. Teraz wszystko będzie trzeba wyprać... Przepraszam, nie wiem jak mogło do tego dojść! '''Sadie: '''Ookej? '''Katie & Sadie (PZ): Trzymasz miskę NICZYM NIEZAKRYTĄ w bagażu i myślisz, że zupka się nie wyleje? Serio? ' Przybita LaTeesha wchodzi do domu. Dom Na pierwszy plan wychodzi oczywiście Ce'Brie, która na widok kamer zaczyna pozować jak modelka. Podchodzi do Kate. '''Ce'Brie: Ty! Jak się nazywasz? Kate: '''Ja? Kate! Kate Lockhart. Jestem siostrą Gilderoya z Harrego Pottera. '''Ce'Brie: '''Idziesz ze mną. ''Ce'Brie i Kate idą do sypialni, a inni uczestnicy przyglądają się im z zdezorientowaniem. '' '''Ce'Brie (PZ): Oczywiście jako najmądrzejsza uczestniczka postanowiłam założyć sojusz, żeby sabotować i podjebywać Katie z Sadie inne typiary. Moją sojuszniczką została Anne czy jak jej tam. No w każdym razie ta walnięta, co myśli, że jest siostrą Harrego Pottera. Tylko teraz nie wiem co dalej? Będziemy głosować na innych jak w Survivor? Jeanette: 'Szajbuski. Nie zwracajmy na nie uwagi. ''Nie tylko wejście Ce'Brie zwróciło uwagę innych. To Vince wzbudził najwięcej kontrowersji. '''Kimberly (PZ): Vince był moim chłopakiem. Był też chłopakiem Betty Sue. No i w sumie sama nie wiem. On chyba nie jest już moim chłopakiem? Bo jak tak to trochę klapa, bo ja już zdążyłam się przelecieć z wieloma facetami. I byli przystojniejsi od niego. On mnie nadal kocha? Pewnie tak i nie dziwię się mu. Wykorzystam to i będzie moim sługą! Maddie (PZ) : Vince? Serio? Nie dość, że to kolejny weteran to... ekhmm jakby to powiedzieć. Nasza relacja była dość burzliwa. Można powiedzieć, że byliśmy w związku, ale trwało to bardzo krótko. Dziwnie się czuję będąc zaplątana w ten spisek. Oczywiście specjalnie dano nas tutaj razem, żeby wynieść stare brudy, żeby było dobre TV, żeby były dramy. Niedobrze mi się robi. Gdybym o tym wiedziała to nie zgodziłabym się na udział, ale wygląda na to, że zostałam zmanipulowana. Vince: 'Witajcie drogie panie. ''Całuje dłonie pań. Kimberly i Maddie zmieszane nie wiedzą co zrobić. '''Vince: '''No i drodzy mężczyźni! Przytula Simona i CJ'a. '''Simon: '''No brachu! W końcu jakiś facet. '''CJ: No nie jest nas aż tak mało. Mogło być gorzej. Miejmy nadzieję, że ostatnia czwórka to będą mężczyźni. Vince patrzy się na Maddie i Kimberly. Vince (PZ): Mamma mia! Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to, co robiłem za gówniarza się na mnie zemści. Prowadziłem bardzo rozwiązłe życie, miałem wiele dziewczyn, niektórym złamałem serca. Oh, świecie, czemuż mi to robisz! Czym ja że zasłużył. Nie chcę być postrzegany przez pryzmat moich młodzieńczych decyzji. Teraz wiem, że uczucia ludzkie są czymś, czym nie należy się bawić. Kochałem za mocno, kochałem zbyt intensywnie. Panie, pomóż mi! Tymczasem Simon zaczyna podrywać Ninę. Simon: 'Sexy jesteś, wiesz o tym? ''Nina poprawia swoje piersi i sensualnie ssie palca. 'Nina: '''Oczywiście, że wiem. ''Do Niny podchodzi Pinkie. '' '''Pinkie: '''Wow! Duuże. ''Dziewczyna jest pod wrażeniem rozmiaru biustu koleżanki. 'Nina: '''Chcesz dotknąć? '''Pinkie: '''Jasne! ''Pinkie bawi się piersiami Niny. Wszystkiemu przygląda się Simon. '''Simon: '''Mogę też? '''Nina: Może. W swoim czasie. Nina złośliwie się uśmiecha, a Pinkie z nawału wrażeń kręci się w głowie. '' '''Pinkie (PZ): Nigdy nie byłam osobą, której seks sprawiał jakąś szczególną przyjemność. Myślałam sobie "niby co w tym fajnego? No ok, może jest fajnie, ale są lepsze rzeczy na świecie!". Ale gdy poznałam Ninę... Ta kobieta to fenomen. Jej ciało jest jak wystawa sztuki. Nie jestem lesbijką, ale Nina... Nina jest jak rzeźba. Jak Mona Lisa. Artyzm w ludzkiej postaci.' Simon: '''Pinkie, odsuń się, teraz moja kolej! '''Nina: Twoja kolej? Nie jestem żadną dziwką. To ja decyduję o swoim ciele! Simon: 'Sorry... ''Obrażona Nina odchodzi gdzieś razem z Pinkie. '''Simon: '''I jak tu zrozumieć kobiety? Sama mnie uwodziła i teraz mnie tak zostawi? Nawet sobie nie zwalę, bo tutaj wszędzie są kamery. Baby myślą tylko o sobie... '''Simon (PZ): Nina? Niezła laska z niej. Udaje taką niedostępną, ale przecież wiem, że tak naprawdę ona jest zwykłą szmatą, która chce tylko jednego. Jak one wszystkie. Założę się z moimi kumplami, CJem i Vincem, że ją przelecę. W sumie bycie jednym z nielicznych facetów w tym domu ma swoje korzyści. Laski! Jest ich tak dużo, że nie wiem za którą się zabrać. Studio Sadie: Nie wierzę co ja słyszę! Ale dupek z tego Simona. Prosi się o jak najszybszą eliminację. Szkoda mi Niny. Katie: 'Oh, mi też jej szkoda! Nie popieram slut-shamingu kobiet. To okropne, co Simon zrobił. Zobaczymy czy się odkupi, a tymczasem poznajmy ostatnią czwórkę szczęśliwców! Uwierzcie, warto było czekać. ''Dziewczyna o dwukolorowcych włosach w szpilkach siedzi na stogu siana i głaska podchodzące do niej kury. '''Abigail (PZ): Siemasz, Abigail jestem! Weganka, biromantyczna, feministka. I nie wstydzę się o tym mówić otwarcie. Jak widać, uwielbiam zwierzęta, ta farma należy do mojego dziadka. Katie, Sadie, wiem, że wy też uwielbiacie te niewinne istoty! Jako feministka jestem bardzo za girl power i takimi innymi, dlatego myślę, że byłabym idealnym materiałem na waszą BFF. Musicie jednak o czymś wiedzieć. Od kilku lat zmagam się z depresją. Chodzę do specjalisty i regularnie biorę leki, więc nie stanowi to żadnego problemu, ale macie prawo o tym wiedzieć. Trudno mi było tak po prostu to powiedzieć, ale dałam wam teraz cząstkę siebie i kosztowało mnie to wiele wysiłku, doceńcie to! Kocham, Abi. Katie i Sadie zalewają się łzami. Sadie: '''Ojejku, jakie to smutne! '''Katie: Ale mi jej szkoda! Chciałabym ją przytulić. Sadie: 'Ja też! Musi wiedzieć, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sama. Ona jest taka silna. ''Znowu beczą i podają sobie nawzajem chusteczki. Katie nagle przestaje. '''Katie (szeptem): Dobra, nagrywa się dalej czy już możemy przestać płakać? Sadie (szeptem): '''Nie wiem. '''Katie: Następna uczestniczka! Kolejna dziewczyna stoi w pustym, białym pokoju szeroko się uśmiechając. Włosy ma zawiązane w koka i spięte spinką z wielką błękitną kokardą. Deidre (PZ): No cześć, nazywam się Deidre Harlow. Miałam ostatnio gorsze dni. Złe samopoczucie i takie tam. Ale to był początek mojego życia! Wcześniej nie żyłam, wegetowałam tylko. Powiedziałam "Deidre, weź się dziewczyno za siebie!". Zapaliłam sobie roślinkę i teraz myślę, że życie jest piękne! Nie będę mówić co to za roślinka, bo to tylko dla dorosłych. W konfrontacji strumienia ze skałą, strumień zawsze wygrywa - nie przez swoją siłę, ale przez wytrwałość. Ja może nie jestem skałą, ale jestem tym strumieniem. Jeśli chcecie kogoś kto pokocha was za to, jakie jesteście, weźcie mnie, a ja wezmę was, z wszystkimi waszymi wadami i niedoskonałościami. ' ''Następna uczestniczka siedzi uśmiechnięta w różowym pomieszczeniu w którym na ścianach pełno jest plakatów. Bierze do rąk skrzypce i zaczyna coś grać. '''Keira (PZ): To moja piosenka dla was! Jestem Keira Stanford, pochodzę z Kalifornii, San Jose, i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałabym was poznać! Dlaczego chciałabym zostać waszą BFF? A czemu nie? Życie jest za krótkie, żeby mówić mu nie! Ja chcę mieć tyle przyjaciół ile to tylko możliwe. Myślę, że nie przyniosłabym wam wstydu, bo posiadam wiele talentów. Przede wszystkim gram na skrzypcach, wiolonczeli, no i umiem całkiem fajnie śpiewać! Mogłybyśmy co tydzień chodzić na karaoke i w każdy piątek oglądać jakiś romantyczny film. Słyszałam, że lubicie "Zmierzch". Kocham! Oglądałam z tysiąc razy. Nawet mam książkę. Ale jeszcze bardziej kocham anime! Myślę, że mamy podobne zainteresowania. Jesteśmy pozytywnie nastawione do życia i wierzę, że możemy zostać BFF! Ostatni uczestnik to mężczyzna. Przystojny, młody, umięśniony. Ubrany w fioletowy podkoszulek. Stoi w warsztacie samochodowym. Donald (PZ): Donald Schober. Zapamiętajcie sobie to imię. Nic wam nie mówi? Jestem specem od castingów. Zajmuję się rekrutacją bezrobotnych do nowej pracy. W dodatku poznałem w swoim życiu kilka znanych osób z którymi utrzymuję kontakt, więc mógłbym pomóc wam zawrzeć nowe wiadomości z wpływowymi ludźmi! Nie będę owijał w bawełnę i powiem wprost, do programu nie przyszedłem tylko dla przyjaźni, ale również dla miłości. Czy z wami czy z kimś innym - pragnę znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę. Oczywiście w tym samym czasie chciałbym również zostać waszym BFF. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to się wykluczało i mam nadzieję, że docenicie moją szczerość. ' '''Sadie: '''Miłość? Nie brzmi tak źle. '''Katie: '''Przynajmniej nie jest hungry tiger. '''Sadie: '''Racja. Ale musi pamiętać, że to nie jest show miłosne i szukamy przyjaciela, a nie chłopaka! '''Katie: '''Prawda. Nie może przekroczyć tej granicy. Zobaczymy czy mu się uda. Panie i panowie, ostatnia czwórka! ''Do studia wchodzą kolejno Abigail, Deidre, Keira i Donald. 'Sadie: '''Abigail, twoja audycja naprawdę nas wzruszyła! '''Abigail: '''Ohh, dziękuję, mam depresję. Nie wstydzę się mówić o tym otwarcie! Może ja, będąc w tym programie, zmienię życia setki osób, którzy są takie jak ja. To, że jesteś chory nie znaczy, że jesteś gorszy! ''Katie i Sadie przytakują czekając aż w końcu skończy, bo mają ograniczony czas antenowy. 'Katie: '''No dobra, wchodźcie do środka! Dom ''Progi domu przekracza ostatnia czwórka na którą każdy już czeka. Abigail od razu czuje potrzebę podzielenia się czymś z innymi. '''Abigail: Jestem Abigail, możecie mi mówić Abi. Jestem weganką i mam depresję. Emilie: 'Ojej, to okropne! ''Zbliżenie na dumną Abigail. 'Abigail: 'Żebyś wiedziała. Deidre idzie sobie zająć łóżko. Za nią udają się Portia i Ce'Brie. 'Deidre: '''To zaklepuję to łóżko! To jest szczęśliwe łóżko, bo stoi przy oknie, a właśnie ostatnio wróżka mi powiedziała, że takie przynoszą szczęście! '''Ce'Brie: '''Co?! Ja już wcześniej je zaklepałam! ''Portia patrzy wściekła na Ce'Brie. 'Portia: '''Odwal się od niej, głupia s*ko! '''Portia (PZ): Szkoda mi się zrobiło tej Deidre, bo Ce'Brie zabrała jej łóżko! To gdzie ona ma spać, na podłodze? Ta dziewczyna, typowa laska z południa, ona jest jak te wszystkie dz**ki z Nowego Jorku, nie trawię jej po prostu! Rasistka j*bana. Coś się we mnie zagotowało i chciałam jej wp*****lić, ale potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Takie jak one nie wiedzą przez co przeszłam, wychowały się mając sprzątaczki, wydając siano rodziców. Ja do wszystkiego musiałam dojść sama i k**wa ktoś mi może powie, że nie mam klasy? Przyjdzie taka i się będzie panoszyć. Już ja bym jej przemeblowała tą buzię. ' '''Deidre: '''Sorry, nie wiedziałam, że to łóżko jest już zajęte... '''Ce'Brie: Nie interesuje mnie to. Trzeba było się dowiedzieć! Deidre: '''Co ja teraz zrobię? Będę mieć pecha... '''Portia: To tylko łóżko, ale ta suka tego pożałuje. Nie przejmuj się Deidre. Nie zrobi z nas angry black women! Co to to nie. Ce'Brie (PZ): Okaj, wcale nie zajęłam wcześniej tego łóżka, ale dowiedziałam się, że przynosi ono szczęście, więc muszę je mieć! Dlaczego nie miałabym na tym skorzystać? Jako strategic goddess muszę myśleć trzy kroki do tyłu. Czy do przodu? Nieważne, w każdym razie muszę myśleć. ' ''Deidre nie wytrzymuje i wybucha płaczem. '' '''Portia: '''Będziesz płakać przez tą dzi*kę? Nie żartuj! ''Deidre ociera łzy. '''Deidre: Sorry, po prostu ta energia... przerasta mnie to wszystko. Nie czuję dobrej aury, ten dom jest jakiś nawiedzony! Deidre (PZ): Głupia ja, trochę za bardzo wzięłam to do siebie! Ale to było moje szczęśliwe łóżko, więc nie ukrywam, że zabolało mnie to. Uczyłam się medytować przed przyjściem do programu i co? I tak się zachowałam. Wstyd. Nie warto tracić czasu na takie błahostki, więc nie będę się tym przejmować. Trzeba oczyścić swoją duszę, odblokować czakrę, te takie kółka w naszej świadomości. Wiecie o czym mówię? Tymczasem faceci zbliżają się do siebie. Simon: 'No to jest nas tylko czterech? '''Donald: '''Na to wygląda. '''CJ: '''Musimy trzymać się razem. '''Simon: '''W ogóle Simon jestem. ''Simon uściskał Donalda. 'Donald (PZ): Simon, nie ukrywam, jest przystojnym facetem. I pachnie taką męskością! Gdy mnie przytulił, poczułem to. Myślę, że romans gejowski nieźle by się sprzedał. To byłby skandal, gazety gadałyby o tym wszędzie! Stałbym się gwiazdą. Może warto o tym pomyśleć? Nie wiem tylko jakie zdanie ma Simon na ten temat, ale ja jestem otwarty na propozycje. Jestem człowiekiem wolnym i wszechstronnym, a w dodatku mam sprawne ręce. ' Do domu wchodzą Katie i Sadie. '''Katie & Sadie: Kochani, pora na wasze pierwsze zadanie! Słychać krzyki ekscytacji, uczestnicy szybko szykują się. '' Zadanie ''Wielka fabryka, dużo materiałów jak kleje, kłębki włosów, wosk, szczotki, farby itd. '' '''Katie: '''Witajcie kochani! '''Sadie: '''Jak się pewnie domyślacie... albo i nie... '''Katie:' Dzisiaj będziecie musieli zrobić jak najlepszą perukę! Sadie: 'Jak pewnie wiecie albo powinniście wiedzieć, panicznie boję się fatalnych fryzur! Dlatego nasz BFF nie może takiej posiadać i musi mieć dobry gust. Nie możemy chodzić na ścianki z kimś o słabej fryzurze! ''Retrospekcja z odcinka Totalnej Porażki jak Sadie mówi, że boi się fatalnych fryzur. 'Katie: '''A dla kogo będziecie tworzyć swoje peruki? Mamy specjalnego gościa, zapraszamy! ''Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Staci. Na twarzach uczestników widać zdezorientowanie. Niektórzy nie wiedzą kim ona jest, ale uśmiechają się i udają, że wiedzą. 'Sadie: '''Staci, absolutna gwiazda Totalnej Porażki i nasza przyjaciółka! Jak widać, jest łysa, dlatego ona potrzebuje waszej pomocy! ''Uczestnicy biją brawa mimo że większość nie wie kto to jest. '' '''Katie: '''Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. Załatwiłyśmy wam również mentorkę. Specjalistka od peruk, bo sama kiedyś była łysa. Powitajcie... ''Znikąd wyłania się elegancko ubrana Heather. Inni są pod wrażeniem. Od razu biją brawa. '''Sadie: '''Prawda, że jest piękna? Heather zna się na perukach i ma klasę, ale uważajcie, będzie surowa! Będzie wam pomagała w razie problemów. Na koniec jury w składzie ja, Katie, Staci i Heather wybierzemy zwycięzcę. Jednak to nie wszystko... '''Katie: '''Bowiem zostaliście wybrani w losowe pary! Zwycięska para zdobędzie immunitet i będzie bezpieczna przed eliminacją. No to co? Żeby dłużej nie przedłużać oto zespoły: Maddie + Vince Deidre + Ce'Brie Jackie + Donald CJ + Evelynn LaTeesha + Pinkie Nastasia + Keira Emilie + Jeanette Nina + Simon Portia + Kimberly Abigail + Kate '''Maddie (PZ): Serio? Jestem z Vincem? Świetnie, lepiej być nie mogło. I mam wierzyć, że takie pary zostały "wylosowane"? To totalnie NIE było wylosowane, dziwnym trafem jestem akurat z nim? Nie wierzę w takie przypadki. Pieprzona telewizja. Mam nadzieję, że jednak mimo wszystko uda nam się zapomnieć o przyszłości i skupić na zadaniu, bo nie chciałabym odpaść już na samym początku. Sadie: Do roboty! Maddie & Vince Maddie i Vince czują się dość niekomfortowo w sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Przez to trudno opracować im jakiś plan działania. Vince: Co było kiedyś to było. Musimy współpracować. Maddie: Jaki masz pomysł? Vince: 'Może jakieś afro? Wyróżnilibyśmy się, bo nikt na pewno na to nie wpadnie! I Staci wyglądałaby oszałamiająco. Poza tym mam dość białych dziewczyn... ''Maddie patrzy wściekła na Vince'a. '' '''Vince (PZ): Panie przenajświętszy, co ja palnąłem? W dodatku przy Maddie... Nie chodziło mi o nią! Jaki ja jestem głupi. Chciałem się pogodzić, a tylko pogorszyłem sprawę. Głupi, głupi, głupi... Nie będę zły, jeśli to ja dziś odpadnę. Zasłużyłem sobie! Starszy, a nadal tak głupi. Widzę, że Maddie mnie nienawidzi i to mnie zbija z tropu. Jak mawiał jakiś poeta, nienawiść jest najsubtelniejszą formą gwałtu. Nie mogę się przy niej skupić i dlatego mówię głupoty. ' Do Maddie i Vince'a podchodzi Heather. '''Heather: Macie już jakiś pomysł? Vince: '''Chcemy zrobić afro. '''Heather: '''Afro? Brzmi ciekawie tylko musicie dobrze się do tego zabrać. Włosy mogą być też jakimś rodzajem sztuki. Zróbcie z tego sztukę! '''Vince: Tak, kocham awangardę! Myślę, że Staci się spodoba. To jest głównie fryzura dla kobiet czarnoskórych, ale co z tego? Możemy ustalić nowe trendy. Heather: Maddie, a ty jak się z tym czujesz? Maddie: Mi to już wszystko jedno. Jak tak bardzo chce afro to może być. Moim zdaniem ważniejsze jest wykonanie niż sam pomysł. Heather (PZ): Afro? Pff! Nigdy nie założyłabym takiej peruki na głowę. Ciekawe jak oni to zrobią. Może chcą przegrać? Widzę jakieś spięcia między nimi, ale jeśli się nie ogarną to mogą pomarzyć o wygranej. Muszą zacząć współpracować, bo na razie tego u nich nie widzę. Ce'Brie & Deidre Dziewczyny niezbyt sobie radzą. Wciąż panuje między nimi chłodna relacja po wcześniejszej sytuacji z łóżkiem. W dodatku Ce'Brie próbuje sabotować ich pracę. Bierze klej i rozlewa go na podłogę. '' '''Ce'Brie:' Ojej, niechcący! Deidre patrzy na Ce'Brie ze złością. Deidre: '''Dlaczego ty jesteś dla mnie taka wredna? Co ja ci zrobiłam? '''Ce'Brie: Opanuj się, powiedziałam, że to było niechcący! Deidre: 'Dobra, skupmy się, bo nie ma czasu. ''Ce'Brie bierze nożyczki i obcina sobie końcówki włosów. Następnie zaczyna płakać. Deidre patrzy się na nią zdezorientowana. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Heather. '''Heather: Jakiś problem? Ce'Brie: '''Ona obcięła moje włosy! Chciała zrobić z nich perukę! '''Deidre: '''CO?! '''Deidre (PZ): Jaka z tej Ce'Brie kłamczucha! Nie wierzę! Na szczęście mam swoje klejnociki i one pozwalają mi się uspokoić. Ona jest chyba jakimś szatanem uwięzionym w ciele kobiety i chce wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, ale ja się nie dam! Nie po to tyle trenowałam medytację. Nie poddam się tak łatwo, diable Lucyferze! Słyszysz mnie?! Nie dam ci się!!! Jackie & Donald Jackie i Donald zdają się dobrze dogadywać. W skupieniu pracują nad swoją peruką. Przeszkadza im jednak CJ, który co chwilę do nich zagląda. '' '''Jackie: '''CJ, idź rób swoje zadanie, nie jesteś w naszym zespole! Przeszkadzasz nam! '''CJ:' Patrzę tylko jak wam idzie... Czujesz się bezpieczna? Jackie: '''Co?! A jak mam się niby czuć? Chcę po prostu zrobić to zadanie, CJ! O co ci chodzi? '''CJ: Ehh... CJ (PZ): Czuję, że Jackie znalazła sobie nowego przyjaciela i nie jestem to ja, a ten cały Donald. To boli, bo my byliśmy blisko przez tak wiele lat, a teraz ona wstydzi się do mnie nawet przyznać! Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak jej idzie, a ona od razu na mnie naskoczyła. Smutno mi. Chyba przyjaciele po to są, żeby sobie pomagać? Ja rozumiem, że to rywalizacja, ale nadal chcę dla Jackie jak najlepiej. Jackie: 'CJ, po prostu odejdź, bo przeszkadzasz. Proszę cię. ''CJ zrezygnowany odchodzi. '''Donald: '''Co to za typ? '''Jackie: '''Nie wiem. Dopiero co się poznaliśmy, a on ciągle za mną lata! Mam już powoli tego dość. '''Donald: '''Jakiś wariat. Natręt. Ale skupmy się na zadaniu, bo widzę, że straciłaś dobrą passę. '''Jackie: '''Zdenerwował mnie i teraz nie wiem na czym skończyliśmy... '''Jackie (PZ): Uwielbiam CJa, ale on musi zrozumieć, że takim zachowaniem psuje mi grę! Marzyłam od lat o takim momencie, o poznaniu Katie i Sadie, nie pozwolę mu tego zepsuć. Cała się trzęsę przez niego i nawet nie mogę dokończyć swojej pracy, a tak dobrze mi szło do momentu, kiedy on się zjawił. Jestem wściekła. Muszę się wziąć w garść, bo bardzo zależy mi na tej wygranej. CJ & Evelynn CJ wygląda na przybitego. Evelynn go pociesza. Evelynn: '''CJ, co jest? Jakiś problem z tą laską? Nie przejmuj się, będzie okej. '''CJ: '''Nie zrozumiesz... '''Evelynn: '''Zakochałeś się, co? '''CJ: '''Co?! Nie... Oczywiście, że nie! Jak mogłaś w ogóle tak pomyśleć? Dla mnie nie ma czasu na miłości! Liczy się tylko Katie i Sadie. '''Evelynn: '''Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że coś cię podłamało, ale wykorzystaj to na swoją korzyść i zróbmy jak najlepszą perukę! '''Evelynn (PZ): Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale CJ ciągle biegał do tej Jackie. Wygląda to tak, jakby znali się od lat. Dla mnie to wszystko jest podejrzane. Nie wiem czy on się zakochał czy co, ale nie pozwolę, żeby to zniszczyło naszą szansę na wygraną. Powiedziałam do niego, żeby się ogarnął i wziął do pracy, szkoda mi chłopaka, ale na romansowanie może przyjść czas po zadaniu. Jeśli mam być szczera to nie wydaje mi się, żeby on brał ten program na poważnie. Do pary podchodzi Heather. Heather: '''Jak tam idzie praca? Widzę, że coś średnio. '''CJ: To moja wina... Przepraszam Evelynn. Evelynn: 'Nie przepraszaj, jeszcze możemy wszystko nadrobić i wygrać! '''CJ: '''No pewnie. Nie wybaczę sobie jeśli przeze mnie odpadniesz. ''CJ puszcza do Evelynn oczko. Ta nie wie jak ma na to zareagować. '''CJ (PZ): Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro Jackie spędza tak dużo czasu z Donaldem to ja będę spędzał dużo czasu z Evelynn i też nie będę miał go dla niej! Byłem dla niej za dobry. Chciałem tylko, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi... Może kiedy zobaczy mnie z Evelynn to zrozumie, co straciła. Byłem dla niej wsparciem w każdej sytuacji i najlepszym BFF, a ona ma mnie w dupie. Nie przyznaje się do mnie nawet. Przepraszam, ale zbiera mi się na łzy... Nie, nie nagrywajcie tego! LaTeesha & Pinkie W tej grupie panuje prawdziwy chaos i charmider. Dziewczyny nawet nie mają żadnego ustalonego pomysłu, po prostu splatają do siebie różne kłębki włosów i są zadowolone. LaTeesha: '''Będziemy najlepsze! '''Pinkie: Na pewno. Jupiiiii! Pinkie skacze po całym pomieszczeniu nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Podchodzi do nich nieco zdezorientowana Heather. Heather: Hej? Jak wam idzie? Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłyście? LaTeesha: Jak to? No przecież zaczęłyśmy! Pinkie: 'Taaaak! Będziemy najlepsze! YAY! ''LaTeesha obcina kawałek swoich włosów. 'LaTeesha: '''Nawet przykleję do tego moje włosy, żeby było widać, że to nasza praca! '''Heather: '''Okej? Nie przeszkadzam w takim razie. '''LaTeesha: '''Zawołaj Staci, bo chcemy na niej przymierzyć naszą perukę! ''Heather przychodzi i do dziewczyn podchodzi Staci. '''Staci: O co chodzi dziewczęta? Wiecie, że peruki wymyślił mój praprapraprapraprapraprapradziadek? LaTeesha: Ale ona dużo gada... OMG! Wpadłam na świetny pomysł! Pinkie i Staci patrzą się na LaTeeshe. LaTeesha (PZ): Staci to jest taka bardzo wygadana dziewczyna i ja pomyślałam, że może zrobić coś, co zakryje jej usta, czyli brodę? W końcu nie powiedziano jakie włosy musimy zrobić, niekoniecznie te na głowie. Myślę, że to będzie świetny pomysł i też pokażę się z tej strony, że jestem tolerancyjna, szanuję wszystkich LGBTQ+ i innych, bo ogólnie uwielbiam tą społeczność. No i jest androgynia teraz w modzie! Myślę, że moja propozycja to będzie strzał w dziesiątkę. Nastasia & Keira Obie panie radzą sobie całkiem dobrze. Od razu widać, że w tym zespole Nastasia jest liderką i trzyma piecze nad całym projektem. Keira tylko jej przytakuje. Nastasia: 'Keira, doklej jeszcze tu! Mam wizję! ''Do pań podchodzi Heather. '''Heather: No widzę, że rzuciłyście się w wir pracy. Fajnie to wygląda. Nastasia: Dziękujemy! Keira, szybciej, szybciej! Heather (PZ): Praca Nastasii i Keiry zapowiada się na naprawdę mocną, ale nie jestem pewna czy Nastasia umie pracować w grupie. Wydawała tylko Keiry rozkazy i nie pozwoliła jej się wykazać. Z drugiej strony Keira nie próbowała wcale przejąć inicjatywy, co też nie jest dobre. ' '''Keira: '''Ogólnie to ja chciałabym, żeby jeśli wygramy nasza peruka została oddana w ręce jakichś biednych ludzi w Afryce czy kogoś potrzebującego. Staci ma pieniądze i stać ją na perukę. '''Nastasia: '''To prawda! Masz wielkie serce, Keira! '''Nastasia (PZ): Jestem perfekcjonistką i myślę, że nie mogłam trafić na nikogo lepszego niż Keira. Stworzyłyśmy bardzo zgrany zespół. W dodatku ta dziewczyna ma złote serce! Niesamowita jest. Myślę, że wygraną mamy jak w banku. Jeśli nie, wkurzę się, bo naprawdę się napracowałyśmy. Wyprułam z siebie żyły. ' Emilie & Jeanette Z kolei u nich to Emilie przejmuje inicjatywę. Jeanette zdaje się nie być tak dobrą współzawodniczką jak Keira. Ciągle narzeka na pomysły Keiry, a sama niewiele robi. '''Emilie: '''Słuchaj, mam wizję! Artystyczną! A co jeśli zrobimy to tak...? '''Jeanette: '''Dziewczyno, nie zdążymy. To wymaga za dużo pracy. Zróbmy coś prostego i tyle. Nie kombinuj. '''Emilie: Jeśli zrobimy coś prostego to nie wygramy! Emilie (PZ): Jeanette doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji. Zadanie w którym mogę się wykazać, bo uwielbiam modę, uwielbiam dobre fryzury i myślę, że się na tym znam, a ona ciągle ma jakieś kąśliwe uwagi na temat moich pomysłów i zniechęca mnie do działania! Jeanette jest toksyczna. Ona nie ma pojęcia o modzie, więc dlaczego w ogóle się wtrąca? Zaraz to wszystko rzucę i będzie robić sama, bo nie ma szacunku do mojej pracy, a sama nic nie robi! Jeanette: Piękno tkwi w prostocie. Zaufaj mi. Nie musimy robić nie wiadomo czego. Emilie: Dziewczyno, ale ja znam się na modzie. To moja pasja. Znam się na fryzurach. Daj mi się wykazać. Jeanette: '''Rób co chcesz, ale nie narzekaj jak przegramy! '''Emilie: '''Wydaje mi się, że to nie ja jestem tą, która narzeka... '''Jeanette (PZ): No co? Sorry, ale to nie moja wina, że pomysły Emilie ssą. Niech wymyśli coś lepszego. Mówi że się zna na modzie, a ma gust jak jakaś Tola Szlagowska. Oczywiście niektóre osoby nie akceptują mojej szczerości, ale to już nie jest mój problem. Nina & Simon Simon zamiast skupić się na zadaniu próbuje dobrać się do Niny. Tej średnio się to podoba. Nina: Przestań mnie podrywać, musimy zrobić zadanie! Simon: '''Na zadanie przyjdzie czas. Dostanę całusa to od razu napędzi mnie do działania. '''Nina: Człowieku, nie znam cię nawet, nie będzie całusa! Simon: Bo się obrażę. Nina (PZ): Simon jest trochę creepy. Ja nie jestem już tą dziewczyną, której w głowie tylko imprezy i seks. Dorosłam. I ty też powinieneś. Dużą rolę w moim życiu odegrał Bóg i zrozumiałam kilka rzeczy. Nie pozwolę się dotykać komuś kto mnie nie szanuje, a Simon ewidentnie nie ma szacunku do kobiet. Sorry, ale nie jestem już tą starą Niną. ' Portia & Kimberly ''Portia i Kimberly niezbyt się dogadują. Obie mają inne wizje co do swojego projektu przez co rodzi się między nimi mały konflikt. '''Portia: '''Ty chcesz zrobić różową perukę? Poje*ało cię dziewczyno? Parsknęłam! '''Kimberly: '''Eww, nie mów do mnie, bo śmierdzisz! Ja mam styl, nie jak ty, więc po prostu rób co ci każę. '''Portia: Co ku*wa? A co ja jestem? Niewolnikiem twoim? Zaraz je*nę te rzeczy w pizdu i tyle z tego będzie, bo się koleżanko zapominasz! Kimberly: 'Ja jestem od ciebie starsza i masz się mnie słuchać! '''Kimberly (PZ): Portia naprawdę śmierdzi. Rozumiem, że ona jest z Bronxu, gdzie mieszka sama patola, ale nie ma tam prysznica ani nic? Nie wie też co to gumy do żucia i pasta do zębów, bo jej oddech jest bardzo nieświeży. Niedobrze mi się robi. Poza tym ja jestem starsza o rok, a ona się mnie nie chce słuchać. Gówniara to jest dla mnie! ' '''Portia: Zamknij d*pę cwelu j*bany. Zaraz serio się wku*wię to nie zrobię tego i odpadniemy, bo mnie wku*wiasz. Zje*ana jesteś. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Heather, która przygląda się całej tej dramie. '' Abigail & Kate ''Ich przygotowania nie zostały pokazane w odcinku ze względu na brak czasu antenowego. '' Wyniki ''W ławie siędziowskiej zasiadają Katie, Sadie, Heather i Staci. '' '''Katie & Sadie: '''Pora zobaczyć efekty starań naszych zawodników! ''Jako pierwsi na scenę wychodzą Maddie i Vince ze swoją peruką. Katie: '''Powiem wam, że ta peruka wcale nie jest taka zła. Mnie się podoba, chociaż myślę, że stać was na więcej. 3/5. '''Sadie: Zgadzam się z Katie! 3/5. Staci: Sorry, ale nie lubię afro. Mój praprapraprapraprapraprapradziadek był Afroamerykaninem, daję 2/5. Heather: '''Praca nie jest zła, ale nie wydaje mi się, że dobrze wam poszła ta współpraca. Maddie, myślę, że nie poradziłaś sobie z zadaniem. Vince odwalił większość roboty. 2/5. ''Następne wychodzą Deidre i Ce'Brie. '' '''Katie: Nie, te włosy są okropne. Sorry, ale to totalnie nie to. 1,5/5. Sadie: '''Dziewczyny, mogłyście się bardziej postarać. 2/5. '''Staci: Nie założyłabym czegoś takiego na swoją głowę. W życiu! Ale niech będzie 2/5. Heather: 'U was praca zespołowa bardzo kulała, dlatego niestety zmuszona jestem dać wam tylko 1,5/5. ''Kolejni są Jackie i Donald. '''Katie: Jak dla mnie ta peruka jest mega nierealistyczna, dlatego tylko 1/5. Sadie: Fuj, to jest właśnie FATALNA FRYZURA. Weźcie mi to stąd zabierzcie! 1/5. Staci: 'W takim czymś to bym chodziła! 4/5. ''Katie i Sadie patrzą się na nią zdziwione. 'Heather: '''No nie poszło wam najlepiej, ale przynajmniej się staraliście. 2/5. ''Następni wychodzą CJ i Evelynn. '''Katie: No w końcu coś na poziomie! A będę hojna i dam nawet 5/5. Sadie: Kawał dobrej pracy, gratuluję! Ale nie aż tak fenomenalne, więc 4/5. Staci: 'Za krótkie, nie będą pasować mi do twarzy! 2/5. '''Heather: '''Myślę, że dobrze z tego wybrnęliście. 4/5. ''Przychodzi pora na LaTeeshe i Pinkie. '''Katie: Fuj, co to jest? 1/5. Sadie: '''Nawet tego nie skomentuję. 1/5. '''Staci: '''Uwielbiam taką awangardową modę! 5/5. '''Heather: 1/5. Next. Następne są Nastasia i Keira. Katie: '''No naprawdę widać, że włożyłyście w to dużo pracy, dlatego 4/5. '''Sadie: Przecież te włosy wyglądają zjawiskowo! 5/5. Staci: '''Bardzo retro. Mogło być lepiej dziewczyny! 3/5. '''Heather: Za zaangażowanie i pracę w zespole macie 4/5. Keira, byłaś trochę bierna. Emilie i Jeanette prezentują swoją perukę. Katie: 'Fajnie to wygląda, czyj to był pomysł? Cenię oryginalność. 5/5. '''Sadie: '''Co? Jak dla mnie to jest za dziwne! W życiu bym tego nie założyła. 1/5. '''Staci: '''Nie założyłabym tego, ale to nie jest taka chyba taka peruka do noszenia, no szkoda. 2/5. '''Heather: '''Sama fryzura nie jest zła, ale Emilie włożyła w to całe serce. Jeanette, byłaś nieaktywna. Daję 3/5. ''Nina i Simon są kolejni. '''Katie: Ładny kolor, podobny do moich! Ta fryzura jest taka old school. Podoba mi się. 4/5. Sadie: '''Nie założyłabym czegoś takiego. 2/5. '''Staci: Może być. 2,5/5. Heather: 'Trochę się na was zawiodłam, ale nie było źle. 2,5/5. ''Jako przedostatnie prezentują się Portia z Kimberly. '''Katie: Aww, różowy! Kocham. Ale peruka za bardzo rzuca się w oczy i wygląda nierealnie, dlatego 3/5. Sadie: '''Yay, róż! Jednak muszę zgodzić się z Katie. 3/5. '''Staci: '''Mogłabym w czymś takim chodzić. 4/5. '''Heather: Wasza współpraca to była istna katastrofa. 2/5. Ostatnie są Abigail z Kate. Katie: Fajny bob! 4/5. Sadie: '''Aww, słodka ta fryzura! 4/5. '''Staci: '''Nie pasowałaby do kształtu mojej twarzy... 2/5. '''Heather: '''Dobra robota. 5/5. '''Katie: '''Okej, tak prezentują się wyniki: #Nastasia & Keira - 4+5+3+4=16 # Abigail & Kate - 4+4+2+5=15 # CJ & Evelynn - 5+4+2+4=15 # Portia & Kimberly - 3+3+4+2=12 # Nina & Simon - 4+2+2,5+2,5=11 # Emilie & Jeanette - 5+1+2+3=11 # Maddie & Vince - 3+3+2+2=10 # Jackie & Donald - 1+1+4+2=8 # LaTeesha & Pinkie - 1+1+5+1=8 # Deidre & Ce'Brie - 1,5+2+2+1,5=7 '''Sadie: Nastasia i Keira, gratulujemy, zdobywacie immunitet i nie możecie odpaść w tym odcinku! Yay! Natomiast nie mam dobrych informacji dla Deidre i Ce'Brie. Niestety, poradziłyście sobie tragicznie. Proszę o wystąpienie na środek. Deidre i Ce'Brie podchodzą do jurorek. Katie: 'Nie chciałyśmy tego robić, ale wiecie jak Sadie bardzo nienawidzi fatalnych fryzur. Wasz wynik i praca były poniżej jakiegokolwiek stylu. Dlatego jedna z was odpadnie już teraz... ''Wszyscy są w szoku. '''Sadie: Deidre, słyszałyśmy co zrobiłaś. Pocięłaś Ce'Brie trochę włosów. Niestety nie będziemy tolerować takiego zachowania. Niestety, ale odpadasz z gry. Najgorzej poradziłaś sobie w wyzwaniu i w dodatku pokazałaś, że idziesz po trupach do celu. Ce'Brie, ty dostajesz drugą szansę. Ce'Brie (PZ): Hahaha, nie zadzieraj z Ce'Brie! Teraz szczęśliwe łóżko będzie tylko dla mnie. I tak nikt nie będzie za nią tęsknić, więc co to za strata? Pokazałam, że jestem mastermindem i każdy powinien się teraz mnie bać! Jestem jak ten jak on miał w sukience. Deidre jak i pozostali nie mogą w to uwierzyć. Deidre: Co?! Ja nic takiego nie zrobiłam! Ona skłamała! Katie: Deidre, decyzja jest nieodwracalna. Przykro mi, odpadasz z gry. Katie & Sadie: 'TTYN. Talk to you never. Bye! ''Wzburdzona Portia wbiega na scenę. '''Portia: Zaczekajcie! Co to ma być ku*wa za rasizm?! Lepiej to odwołajcie albo zniszczę całe wasze życie! Kanadyjskie dzi*ki. Sadie i Katie są w szoku. Portia: Nie! Ja rezygnuję! KU*WA REZYGNUJĘ! Sadie: 'Portia, ochłoń skarbie... ''Portia wychodzi za kulisy i zaczyna się drzeć. '''Portia: '''Chcę do domu! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Je*cie się wszyscy!!! Co do jednego! Wynoszę się stąd! Rezygnuję! JE*ANE SZMATY ZNISZCZĘ WAM ŻYCIE. ODCHODZĘ!!! '''Katie: No dobra, więc Deidre odpada z gry, Portia postanowiła zrezygnować... To jej decyzja, widać, że nie umie radzić sobie z presją. Z resztą zobaczymy się wieczorem na eliminacji. Do zobaczenia! Deidre (Final Words): Jestem zaskoczona, że moja przygoda skończyła się tak szybko. Już na pierwszym zadaniu? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. (płacze) To wszystko wina Ce'Brie! Przed przyjściem do programu widziałam czarnego kota przechodzącego po ulicy. Wiedziałam, że to jakiś znak... Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Portia (Final Words): Jestem dumna ze swojej decyzji i przy niej stoję! Nie będę tolerować tak bezczelnego rasizmu. Je*ać wszystkie te białaski. Te lesby mogą mi possać. Jestem za dobra na ten program i dlatego odchodzę. Nie będę robić z siebie wariata jak te inne dzi*ki zasrane. Dom Uczestnicy szykują się do eliminacji. CJ od razu idzie pogadać z Jackie, którą zastaje w towarzystwie Donalda. '' '''CJ: '''Jackie, możemy pogadać? Na osobności! '''Jackie: '''Co chcesz? Nie mam żadnych tajemnic. '''CJ:' Zaczyna mnie to już wszystko denerwować. CJ postanawia zadzwonić do Katie i Sadie. Te przychodzą i idą do pokoju z nim pogadać. Katie: '''Co się stało? '''CJ (PZ): Nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić. Widzę jak Jackie spędza czas z innymi mężczyznami i dostaję szału. Chciałbym, żeby ona była przy mnie, ale ona się ode mnie oddala. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Potrzebowałem się komuś wygadać, więc zadzwoniłem po Katie i Sadie. Nie mogę tego dłużej dusić w sobie. CJ: No więc, pewnie wiecie, że ja z Jackie znaliśmy się już wcześniej. Sadie: '''Pewnie, ale nie stanowi to żadnego problemu! '''CJ: Tylko nie wiem czy ja nie czuje do niej czegoś... wiecie... więcej. Katie i Sadie są w szoku. Katie & Sadie (PZ): Dobrze, że CJ nam to powiedział, bo teraz poważnie zastanawiamy się jakie on ma naprawdę zamiary i czy jest tutaj dla nas? To może pomóc nam w dzisiejszych eliminacjach. Tymczasem Maddie nalewa sobie drinka. Dosiada się do niej Nastasia. Nastasia: '''Coś się stało? Nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną? '''Maddie: Sama nie wiem. Jestem po prostu zła. Chyba dałam się wyprowadzić z równowagi podczas zadania. Vince wypowiedział w moją stronę parę niemiłych komentarzy i obudziły się stare wspomnienia. Ale nie będę tego rozdrapywać... Maddie (PZ): Nie jestem osobą, która przejmuje się, co inni o niej powiedzą, ale słowa Vince'a trochę mnie zabolały. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzona jestem na siebie, bo przez niego słabo wypadłam w zadaniu i nie zdziwię się, jeśli właśnie to ja dzisiaj odpadnę. Będę musiała trochę popodlizywać się Katie z Sadie i poudawać, że naprawdę chcę być ich BFF. Tymczasem Pinkie, LaTeesha, Jeanette i Kate rozmawiają między sobą. LaTeesha: '''Jestem mega zdziwiona, że dostałyśmy tylko osiem punktów! Przecież nasza praca była najlepsza. Przedostatnie miejsce? '''Pinkie: '''No ja też się zdziwiłam. Ale nie ma co rozpaczać. Następnym razem będzie lepiej! '''LaTeesha: Przynajmniej dostałyśmy jakąś 5. Ktoś zrozumiał naszą sztukę i to, co chciałyśmy przekazać. Jeanette: 'A co chciałyście przekazać? '''LaTeesha: '''Yyy.. nie pamiętam już. '''Jeanette (PZ): Pinkie, LaTeesha i Kate nieźle się dobrały. To największe idiotki jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Słucham co one mówią i moje komórki mózgowe umierają. Ale wiecie, zawsze lepiej jest trzymać takie osoby blisko siebie, bo można łatwiej nimi zmanipulować, więc postanowiłam, że trochę im poprzytakuję i może pomyślą, że jestem cool, i przyjmą mnie do swojej grupy. ' '''Kate: Wasza peruka była boska! Szkoda, że nie ma tu Gilderoya, bo on się na tym zna. Ale przynajmniej nie byłyście ostatnie. Myślę, że wszystkie jesteśmy bezpieczne, bo jesteśmy prawdziwe, a reszta jest fake. LaTeesha: '''Dokładnie! Ja w ogóle specjalnie sobie napisałam do CV że mam wykształcenie wyższe i mnie wzięli, a mam średnie. '''Kate: Liczy się co jest w środku! Kate (PZ): Razem z LaTeeshą i Pinkie dobrze się dogadujemy, ale Jeanette? Nie wiem po co ona za nami chodzi. To jest taka maruda i chodzi w jakichś szmatach. LaTeesha i Pinkie mają styl i z kimś takim mogę się zadawać. Myślę, że Jeanette ma duże szanse dziś odpaść, bo Katie i Sadie na pewno nie chcą przyjaciółki takiej jak ona. Eliminacje Uczestnicy zbierają się na swoje pierwsze eliminacje. Zaraz potem dochodzi do nich Katie i Sadie. Katie: '''Witajcie, czas na pierwsze eliminacje w tym sezonie. '''Sadie: '''Osoba, która będzie bezpieczna, dostanie od nas bransoletkę przyjaźni. '''Katie: '''Osoba, która odpadnie, będzie musiała pożegnać się z grą na zawsze i straci szansę na zostanie naszą bądź naszym BFF. '''Sadie: '''Nie przedłużając, jako że Nastasia z Keirą wygrały zadanie i mają immunitet, pierwsze bransoletki trafiają do nich. ''Dziewczyny biorą swoje bransoletki i odchodzą na bok. '' '''Nastasia (PZ): To niesamowite uczucie wygrać coś już w pierwszym odcinku. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko jeden z wielu sukcesów. Gra się zaczęła i pokazałam innym, jak groźną rywalką jestem. Jestem z siebie dumna, nie ukrywam! Katie: '''Następna bransoletka trafia do... '''Sadie: Abigail! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz? Abigail: 'Tak, biorę leki. Dziękuję wam bardzo, jestem taka szczęśliwa! ''Abigail przytula przyjaciółki, bierze bransoletkę i odchodzi na bok do osób bezpiecznych. '''Katie: Nina, ty również jesteś bezpieczna. Nina podchodzi po bransoletkę i ściska przyjaciółki. Nina: '''Yas! '''Sadie: Kolejna bransoletka wędruje do... Vince'a! Vince, odwaliłeś dobrą robotę w zadaniu. Vince: Dziękuję ślicznie. Vince bierze swoją bransoletkę. Sadie: '''Donald, ty również jesteś bezpieczny. '''Donald: '''Tak! '''Katie: Emilie, chodź weź swoją bransoletkę! Emilie: 'Yaaay! ''Emilie podekscytowana biegiem pędzi po bransoletkę. 'Sadie: '''Evelynn, ty również jesteś dziś bezpieczna. ''Evelynn bierze swoją bransoletkę i życzy pozostałym powodzenia. 'Katie: '''Ce'Brie, wyszłaś zwycięsko z sytuacji z Deidre. Nie podoba nam się jak ona cię potraktowała, dlatego dajemy ci szansę! ''Ce'Brie dumnie kroczy po swoją bransoletkę. '''Sadie: Kimberly, na razie jesteś bezpieczna! Kimberly: 'Wiedziałam... ''Kimberly bez emocji chwyta bransoletkę. 'Katie: '''Kate, to jeszcze nie twoja pora! ''Podekscytowana Kate bierze bransoletkę i przygląda się jej. 'Katie: '''Jeanette, jest w tobie coś intrygującego, dlatego zostajesz z nami. Ale pamiętaj na następny raz, by bardziej wykazać się w zadaniach! '''Jeanette: '''Okej... ''Jeanette bez emocji bierze bransoletkę. '''Sadie: Zostało już tylko sześć osób... Simon, damy ci szansę! Simon: No w końcu... Simon (PZ): Szczerze? Jestem bardzo zaskoczony, że dostałem tą bransoletkę tak późno. Później od tej mitomanki co twierdzi, że jest siostrą Gilderoya z Harrego Pottera? To muszą być jakieś jaja. Przecież ja nic złego nie zrobiłem! Ale przynajmniej jestem bezpieczny. Może po prostu zostawiły najlepszych na koniec. Katie: '''Piątka osób. Jackie, CJ, Pinkie, LaTeesha, Maddie - jesteście zagrożeni. Jackie, wydajesz się być naszą fanką, ale czy twój entuzjazm na pewno nie jest udawany? CJ, po dzisiejszej sytuacji zaczęłyśmy się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno jesteś tu dla nas? Pinkie, LaTeesha, naszym zdaniem poradziłyście sobie naprawdę TRAGICZNIE w zadaniu, a wiecie jak bardzo nienawidzimy fatalnych fryzur. Maddie, wydajesz się nieszczera. Zdaje nam się, że jesteś hungry tiger. Masz coś na swoją obronę? '''Maddie: Naprawdę mi na was zależy i oczywiście, przyszłam do tego programu licząc się z tym, że do wygrania są też pieniądze, ale naprawdę was lubię i zależy mi na przyjaźni z wami! Sadie: Sama nie wiem czy ci wierzyć. Na razie pozostajesz zagrożona. Kolejna bransoletka trafia do Pinkie. Pinkie, jesteś bardzo miłą dziewczyną, ale ta fryzura jest niedopuszczalna. Będziesz musiała jeszcze dużo się nauczyć, pamiętaj, by w przyszłości nie popełniać tak ogromnych błędów. Pinkie: 'Dzięki! ''Pinkie poklepuje LaTeeshe po ramieniu i biegnie po swoją bransoletkę. '''LaTeesha (PZ): Jestem w szoku, że jestem w zagrożonej czwórce. Nigdy, przenigdy bym się tego nie spodziewała. To dla mnie prawdziwy blindside. Przecież moja fryzura była świetna! Staci dała nam pięć punktów! Nie uważam, żeby to było sprawiedliwe, bo naprawdę się starałam i włożyłam w tą perukę całą siebie. Katie: LaTeesha, chodź po bransoletkę, ale następnym razem się pilnuj. Zadowolona LaTeesha bierze bransoletkę. LaTeesha: Jaka ładna! Pasuje mi do sukienki. Sadie: 'Nasza zagrożona trójka... Jackie, CJ, Maddie. Ktoś z was za niedługo się z nami pożegna. '''Jackie (PZ): Nie uważam, że zasłużyłam, żeby być w zagrożonej trójce. Może średnio sobie poradziłam w wyzwaniu, ale CJ nam przeszkadzał! Uwielbiam CJ'a i to mój przyjaciel, ale niestety, jeśli mam być szczera, to on powinien dziś odpaść. Nie zależy mu na Katie i Sadie, zabrał miejsce jakiemuś prawdziwemu fanowi. Mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę, bo to byłoby spełnienie największych koszmarów. ' '''Katie: Jackie, wydajesz się słodka, ale czy na pewno jesteś tu dla nas, a nie dla kogoś innego? My mamy co do tego wątpliwości. Jackie: '''Jestem w stosunku co do was absolutnie szczera. Jestem wielką fanką i wszystko, co powiedziałam w tym programie było szczere. '''Sadie: Maddie, jak nas przekonasz, że nie jesteś hungry tiger? Maddie: Już mówiłam, nie wiem jak mam wam to udowodnić, ale naprawdę jestem tu dla was. Jestem osobą lojalną i szczerą. Myślę, że jesteście idealnymi kandydatkami na moje BFF. Sadie: '''CJ, a ty? Jesteś tu dla nas czy dla kogoś innego? '''CJ: No dobra, powiem to przy wszystkich. Razem z Jackie znamy się od dawna. Jesteśmy bliskmi przyjaciółmi. Każdy z uczestników jest w szoku, a Jackie patrzy na kolegę ze złością. CJ: '''I po prostu martwię się o nią, dlatego czasami zachowuję się tak, jak się zachowuję. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Ale myślę, że najlepszych przyjaciół można mieć kilku, więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby stanowiło to jakąś przeszkodę! '''Jackie (PZ): Jestem wściekła. Dlaczego CJ ujawnił mnie przy wszystkich? To nie jest dobre ani dla jego gry, ani dla mojej. Zastanawiam się co on powiedział Katie i Sadie? Czy on wrzucił mnie pod autobus i dlatego jestem w zagrożonej trójce? Jeśli bym przez niego odpadła to nie wiem czy bym mu to wybaczyła. Czuję, że on mnie sabotuje. Katie: 'Pora spytać innych! Kimberly, kto powinien odpaść? '''Kimberly: '''Oczywiście, że Betty Sue. Ona nie jest tu dla was i jest nieszczera! '''Katie: '''Betty Sue? '''Kimberly: '''No ta z kolczykiem! '''Evelynn: '''Moim zdaniem odpaść powinien CJ. Ma głowę w chmurach i nie wydaje mi się, że jego intencje są szczere. On jest tu dla Jackie, nie dla was. '''Keira: '''Zgadzam się z Evelynn. Moim zdaniem eliminacja CJ'a byłaby najbardziej sprawiedliwa. '''Sadie: '''Vince? '''Vince: '''Nienawidzę tego mówić, ale... Maddie. Ona nie jest taką dziewczyną, która chciałaby zostać waszą BFF. Ona gra i myślę, że wy o tym wiecie. Nie dajcie się jej nabrać, bo wszystko co mówi jest kłamstwem. ''Wszyscy są w szoku. '''Vince (PZ): Ehh, co miałem powiedzieć? Jackie jest fanką Katie & Sadie i jedną z najlepszych osób tutaj. CJ jest jednym z bro, a jest nas tak mało, że musimy trzymać się razem. Powiedziałem po prostu co podpowiedziało mi serce, a ono twierdzi, że to Maddie powinna odpaść. LaTeesha: '''Maddie, sorry, ale widać, że nie jesteś tu dla Katie i Sadie. '''Nina: CJ. Pinkie: '''Maddie. '''Abigail: Maddie. Maddie (PZ): Dobra, jestem w dupie. Chyba trochę przeceniłam swoje zdolności aktorskie. Ale żebym dostała więcej głosów od CJ'a, który nawet nie stara się, żeby tu zostać? Serio?! Ci ludzie mnie nienawidzą i nie wiem, pewnie chcą się mnie pozbyć, bo jestem weteranką. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Jeszcze Vince pokazał jakim jest dupkiem. Mogłam się tego spodziewać... Sadie: '''Maddie, uczestnicy chyba za tobą nie przepadają. '''Maddie: Myślę, że to przez to, że już kiedyś wystąpiłam w telewizji w różnych reality. Zauważyłam, że niektórym osobom się to nie podoba. Katie: Mamy z tobą naprawdę wielki problem. Polubiłyśmy cię, ale nie wydajesz się być z nami do końca szczera. W dodatku nie możemy mieć przyjaciółki o takiej reputacji jak ty! Popraw to, koniecznie. Jeśli za tydzień będzie to samo to wylecisz następna, ale widzimy w tobie potencjał i chcemy dać ci kolejną szansę. Jednak pamiętaj, więcej może już nie być, więc dobrze ją wykorzystaj. Maddie wydaje się być zaskoczona, większość uczestników jest niezadowolona. Maddie: 'Wow, dzięki! ''Nieśpiesznym krokiem bierze swoją bransoletkę. 'Sadie: '''CJ, Jackie... nasze gołąbeczki. Niestety ktoś z was dziś odpadnie. CJ, dlaczego płaczesz? '''CJ: '''Nie chcę, żeby Jackie odpadła. Czuję, że to przeze mnie jest zagrożona. Jackie, przepraszam. ''Jackie przewraca oczami. '''CJ (PZ): Mam nadzieję, że to ja odpadnę, bo nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby była to Jackie. Jej tak bardzo zależało na udziale tutaj. Wiem, ze przez ten program nasza relacja się pogorszyła, ale ona nadal jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i zrobię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa. Katie: '''CJ, razem z Sadie czujemy, że szybujesz w chmurach. Pora zejść na ziemię! '''Sadie: '''Dokładnie. By ci to ułatwić... '''Katie: '''Jackie, musimy się z tobą pożegnać! ''Wszyscy uczestnicy są w kompletnym szoku. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Jedynie Jeanette wydaje się być tym nieporuszona. CJ zalewa się łzami. '' '''Jeanette: Czy to znaczy, że będę mogła wziąć jej łóżko? Jeanette (PZ): No może i był to niezły blindside, ale czemu oni beczą? Przecież to jest gra. Rywalizacja. Powinniśmy się chyba cieszyć, że ktoś odpadł? Jackie była mocną zawodniczką i przeszkodą do miliona dolarów, więc sorry, ale mi jakoś jej nie szkoda. Poza tym ona sobie wzięła największe łóżko, więc teraz będzie wolne. To było trochę samolubne z jej strony, bo i tak ona spała po jakieś dziewięć godzin dziennie, a ja potrzebuję więcej snu. 'CJ: '''Nie, Jackie, przepraszam! '''Jackie: '''Daruj sobie... ''Jackie odchodzi bez słowa. '' '''Katie & Sadie: '''Wow, to było szybkie odejście... Nie zdążyłyśmy nawet powiedzieć TTYN. Jackie, TTYN! Talk to you never! '''Jackie (Final Words): Odebrało mi mowę. Czuję jakby ktoś wbił mi nóż w plecy. Wem, że to przez CJ'a odpadłam i to boli milion razy bardziej. Jak teraz komukolwiek zaufam? Przyszłam do tego programu w nadziei znalezienia najlepszej przyjaciółki, a odpadłam przez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Przepraszam, ale jestem teraz bardzo rozemocjonowana, muszę dojść do siebie... '